


Half Breed

by Saiyan_Lion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Are these enough tags, Bad Luck, Bad Puns, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Badass Yuri Plisetsky, Biological Weapons, Blood Drinking, Character Development, Character Turned Into Vampire, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Hiroko is mom of the year, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, RWBY elements, RWBY inspired, RWBY music inspired, Rating May Change, Rebels, Scythes, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Vampire Bites, Vampire Families, Vampire Turning, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, Vampires, Warnings May Change, Weapons, Yuuri is just trying to survive, Yuuri's biological dad sucks (not Toshiya), blood drinking with consent, do i have enough tags yet, half-vampire Katsuki Yuuri, vampire Minako, who is Jericho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Lion/pseuds/Saiyan_Lion
Summary: Yuuri didn't ask for this life.  So why doesn't he get a say in it?





	1. A Day in Yutopia

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I was going to update Twin Lilies and the Music Box.
> 
> I ended up writing this instead.
> 
> Um...accept this as a peace offering? XP
> 
> (On the one hand, this was in the makings before the Music Box.)

Katsuki Yuuri didn't ask to be born this way. Rather, he really didn't mean to be born at all. Funny how life works to screw you over from the start.

Yuuri was born half vampire. A mutt. His birth mother, a human, left him with her younger sister, his aunt Hiroko and her husband Katsuki Toshiya and their seven year old daughter. Why?

Because Yuuri’s birth father was one of the most powerful vampires in Japan, and would do anything to get his hands on their cursed young son.

Half vampires, in general, were hated and feared equally by humans and vampires. Neither fully human nor fully vampire, they are monsters that can walk in the sun, camouflage with their prey, and have endless stamina. They were the perfect killing machines for powerful vampires to control, to use as spies or assassins on human and vampire opponents alike. It is on that same coin that vampires also feared their abilities, such as being able to withstand sunlight and their durability, which surpassed vampires, making half vampires perfect for the use of humans for killing pure bloods and created vampires alike.

With such fear of the half breed abominations, a mutual agreement was made: half breeds must be killed on the spot as quickly as possible, and relationships between humans and vampires were forbidden. 

Enter Yuuri. His birth was a troubled one, hidden in the back rooms of the Yutopia hot springs inn Hiroko and her husband ran, helping his poor mother birth him safely and discreetly, for fear that someone might discover the birth of a half breed child, weak and helpless, damned for his existence.

Hiroko always fondly told Yuuri about how brave and loving his mother was, especially in the moment she took him in her arms and kissed his pale forehead, crying with joy over her child. She couldn't keep him, though. He was in danger of being found by people would who hurt him and kill him, and in even greater danger of being found by his vampiric birth father if he stayed with her.

His father was described as a possessive man, but not much else was known about him, other than his terrible power and the control he had over people. It was unknown how his mother came to meet his father and how she stayed long enough with him to become pregnant with Yuuri, but it was obvious that if she had continued to stay with him, the vampire would likely use her and their child as pawns.

So she left a week after his birth, in the care of her little sister and her husband, to protect her son, never to be seen again. It has been rumored she was killed by vampires not long a week after that.

The Katsukis loved Yuuri as if he was their own son, and protected him just as fiercely and lovingly as they did their own daughter. Yuuri loved them back just as much, thinking of his aunt and uncle more like as his own mother and father. Hiroko had cried in happiness when his first word, ‘mama,’ was directed straight at her. And don’t even get Mari started on when he insisted on being everywhere she was as soon as he started to walk.

They carefully guarded his secret from their small town, sharing it with him and Mari only when both were deemed mature enough to understand. And the two siblings safe guarded that secret with their parents, especially Yuuri. He didn't exactly want to be hunted and killed, after all.

Yuuri spent much of his twenty three years inside the old inn, leaving only for the dance lessons he had fallen in love with with Okukawa Minako, an old school friend of Hiroko’s and her sister, (as well as Yuuri’s unofficial, honorary second mother), or on small trips with his family outside the onsen into town. He rarely went outside the premises otherwise. Heck, he has never stepped foot outside of Hasetsu once in his entire life.

Yuuri, luckily, passed as Hiroko and Toshiya’s child. His mother and Hiroko were practically twins, with the only difference being that Hiroko was short and plump, while her older sister was taller and leaner. Yuuri got his somewhat taller height from his birth parents, but somehow still had the tendency to gain weight easily, something that still dogged him even after his childhood. His black hair could also be mistaken as Toshiya’s, despite his uncle/father now reaching his fifties and starting to turn gray. He even had his aunt’s and mother’s eye shape, making him look almost like as if he was Hiroko’s duplicate. 

Any hint that Yuuri wasn't fully human would be his skin, which was fairer than the rest of the Katsuki family members, his carefully hidden fangs that he started sprouting as soon as he turned nine, and the tendency for his eyes to flash a faint amber from within the deep brown of his eyes. One would also point out his near demonic stamina, but considering that Yuuri not worked at the onsen but also had constant and various dance classes with Minako (particularly ballet) practically all his life, it rarely factored in as a giveaway to his not so human breeding and more of showed just how much hard work the boy put into everything.

It was a busy day at the inn. The summer festival was coming up, and everyone in town was gearing up for it. Travelers from outside Hasetsu were coming in to their inn almost daily, and rooms were getting pretty full. The Katsuki family sure was getting a run for their money with how busy everything was. It had Yuuri in a bundle of nerves and excitement. While he wasn’t one for crowds (for more reasons than the most obvious one), he loved going to the summer festival and celebrating with his family. He’d probably make Mari take him again this year, maybe even put on the rare bratty little brother act to convince her to go with him. 

It was better to play it safe than be sorry later. While Yuuri has never tried a single drop of human blood in his entire life, he didn’t want to have anything happen. His less than human instincts pop up every now and then, especially in crowds. It was better to have someone who could ground him and keep an eye on him than to go alone. He didn’t quite trust himself enough to be left alone in a crowd. Who knows what he could do? 

Yuuri was scrubbing the tables in the main dining area, thinking about the upcoming festival. He was humming one of the old bath house songs when his mother approached him quietly.

Hiroko folded down on her knees, her hands in her lap. She looked up at Yuuri’s face lovingly, just like a mother would. “How are you today, my dear?” she asked kindly, smiling kindly. “Excited for the festival?” 

Yuuri gave the same kind of smile back.”I'm fine, Mom. Just finishing up here.” he said, slipping one last swipe around the table. He smiled in satisfaction. “Who wouldn’t be excited? It’s the summer festival! Everyone will be there.” His smile faded a little, looking down. “She’d have liked it, too, right?” he asked hesitantly.

She smiled, tilting her head as her own eyes clouded a little in sadness. “Have you paid your respects today?”

Yuuri hesitated, shaking his head. "Not yet, but I will soon. We're slammed right now, what with the festival preparations. I'll see her once everything's calmed down and you and Dad don’t need me.”

Hiroko smiled gently in understanding. She ruffled Yuuri’s black hair gently, smiling up at him. “You’re such a good boy, Yuuri-chan.” she said gently. She sighed. “I wish your mother could see you.” 

Yuuri smiled as she ruffled his hair. He looked up at her. “Isn’t she already?” he asked, tilting his head to the side playfully. “I mean, you’re right in front of me.” 

She smiled, smacking his chest lightly. “Oh, you! You know who I mean.” she said good naturedly, shaking her head. “When did you grow up to be so cheeky?” 

He beamed, careful not to widen his mouth too much. Can’t be revealing fangs, after all. “When you have Mari for an older sister, you have to learn ways to fend for yourself.” he said, chuckling. “She’s merciless.” 

“She does it out of love.” she said, kissing Yuuri’s forehead. She got back up to her feet, looking down at him. “When you’ve finished and paid your respects, I’ll have a big bowl of katsudon waiting for you in the kitchen.” she said with a smile, clapping her hands together. 

Yuuri’s mouth practically watered at the mention of his favorite meal. “Yes, Ma'am!” he said giddily, hurrying to his feet. “I just want to double check the baths’ supplies before I go pay my respects.”

His mother smiled. “Don’t take too long. I’d hate for it to get cold.” she teased. They both knew full and well that that wasn’t going to happen, or be a danger. 

Yuuri nodded, then left the room quickly. Katsudon! A meal practically made from heaven. He loved it more than anything else...materialistically speaking, of course. Minako would have a fit (“A dancer should watch their weight!”), but Yuuri has been working his rump off for several days now. He deserved a big bowl of his favorite meal!

After Yuuri finished checking and restocking the baths, he left to another room, sitting down in front of a small shrine. He lit some incense and set it in front of the picture housed in the shrine. A young woman with fluffy brown hair much like Hiroko’s was smiling, deep brown eyes sparkling with mischief, throwing a peace sign. Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at that picture, at the beautiful woman with the cheeky grin. 

His birth mother had been described as a bit of a wild child, a free-spirited firecracker who loved to travel, a contrast to his current mother, who was sweet and gentle and was content with routine. 

Yuuri bowed his head slightly at her picture. “Hi, Mother.” he said softly. “Um, sorry it’s been a while. We've been really busy at the inn. The summer festival’s coming up.” He blushed slightly in embarrassment. “I heard it was your favorite time of year. I’m sorry that you’re missing it again…” 

“Um, I’m going to be twenty four this year. B-but you already knew that, you gave birth to me, after all. Um…” Yuuri always felt a little awkward talking to her, since he had no memories of her to go by. It felt weird for him to even call her ‘Mother’. “Mom misses you. U-um I mean Aunt Hiroko. She misses you a lot. I wonder if I remind her of you sometimes.” He looked down again, sighing. “Sorry if I’m not as adventurous as you were at my age. But it’s safer. At least for me. You know what would happen if anyone caught wind of...what I am.” 

Yuuri drew into himself a little, feeling a familiar twist of pain and anxiety. “I-I’ll keep trying my best. I don’t want to make your sacrifice be in vain. I’ll stay safe. I promise.” 

He sighed, rising to his feet. “Take care, Mother. I’ll come back soon.” he said softly, bowing his head to her before padding out of the room. 

The half breed walked through the halls, passing the main entrance when he stopped. At the reception area stood his older sister Mari, talking to two foreign looking men. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he ducked behind a corner, peeking around to watch them. Yuuri rarely ever stepped out of the inn except for Minako's lessons or the occasional errand, so he hadn’t seen much of the world outside Hasetsu. That being said, Yuuri definitely hasn’t ever seen foreigners quite like these two. 

The taller of the two young men had short, cropped silver hair, bangs falling over his left eye. His eyes gleamed in the light, a beautifully strange mix of blue and green. His skin was as pale as snow, but his lips seemed almost pink. He wore a beige overcoat and dark gray slacks, the rest of his ensemble hidden under his coat. Yuuri couldn't help but think that he was very handsome.

His companion beside him was much smaller, possibly a teenager. His posture was terrible and almost threatening looking, but he didn’t give off the vibes that he’d hit anything. Yet. His golden hair swept down to his chin, giving the impression of a pretty girl at first glance. But his eyes. His eyes were a fierce, sharp green, as if they were made for piercing through souls. His skin was also pale like his older companion’s. 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at them, confused. Strange. Their skin of reminded him of… His jaw dropped. 

_Vampires._

They had to be. That would explain Mari’s somewhat stiff posture, as if making herself taller would make her seem more of a threat. Other than that, it seemed that they were having a decent conversation. He realized from his spot that she must be giving them the special rules for vampires in the inn, as she waved her hand to a cartoon drawing of a person with fangs and a giant ‘X’ across it.

No biting guests or staff allowed, unless with explicit permission.

But what are vampires doing in a place like Hasetsu? He was the only one, as far as he knew. He hadn't really run into any others, after all. 

Yuuri didn't know how long he'd been staring, but it ended as soon as a pair of sharp green eyes hit his.

Crap. He's been caught.

The blonde stalked over to Yuuri, teeth bared. “What the hell are you staring at, human?!” he barked, voice contrasting with his good looks. “Don't you have anything better to do?!”

The half breed yelped, falling backwards onto his backside. He sat up, holding his hands in front of him. “I-I’m sorry! I-I didn't mean to-!”

“Ah, Yuuri.” The young man felt his body relax in relief as Mari waved him over to her. He wasted no time coming to her side, ducking his head in embarrassment. She roughly pinned him down under her elbow, forcing him down towards the reception desk. She smirked playfully as he whined.

She looked up at the guests. “I'm sorry about my little brother. He's never seen foreigners such as yourselves before.” She ruffled Yuuri’s hair playfully. “But since he's here, I'll have him take you to your room. Feel free to make him useful.” 

Yuuri whined again, wriggling under the weight of her arm. “Nee-san, that hurts!” he complained.

“Oh, quit your whining. Get to it!” she said, smirking as she released him. She ruffled his hair once more before shooing him off, earning a dirty look from Yuuri.

Yuuri turned to their two guests, blushing pink. “I-I apologize for my rudeness. I shouldn't have stared…” he said sincerely, bowing his head to them. He straightened up. “Let me carry your things.” He held his hands out to grab one of the suitcases.

The silver haired man stopped him from reaching for it. Yuuri stared at him in confusion. He smiled. “I'm sorry, but I've got this one.” the foreigner said politely.

Yuuri nodded, picking up the other bag. The blonde glared at him. “Better not drop my stuff, pig.” he threatened.

Yuuri straightened up, unable to hide his offense. “‘Pig’?” he said incredulously.

The older vampire stepped in, putting on a polite smile. “Forgive my friend. He doesn't socialize well with others.” He smiled again. “Our room?”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, still a little miffed about the insult. “Right. This way, sirs.”

Yuuri led the guests to their room, pointing out the main dining area and the direction of the baths along the way. Yuuri opened the door to the two's room, placing the bag gently on the ground. “And this will be your room. We have futons in the closet right here.”

The young man walked to the closet to show them the futons. As he opened it, he felt unsuspecting arms wrap around his waist. He gasped, body stiffening in fear. He felt lips brush close to his neck, then the feel of fangs dragging across his skin. 

“You should be careful with whom you leave yourself defenseless with, _little piggy_.” the silver haired vampire purred, one of his hands sneaking up to Yuuri’s neck. “Someone might come along and steal a tasty little morsel like you away.” 

Yuuri jabbed his elbow into the man’s ribs, causing the other to left out an “oof” before turning around, jamming his hand straight in his pockets and pulling out a mini spray bottle. Yuuri squirted twice in the vampire’s face, causing the vampire to back away in surprise, face screwing up unpleasantly. 

“What’s in this stuff?!” he asked, wiping his face of the unpleasant sensation. 

Yuuri lowered the spray bottle, giving him a smile. “‘ _All staff are allowed to carry one bottle of diluted garlic essence with them at all times in case of a vampire. As per the agreement between the vampiric customer and the staff, no biting is allowed. Should a biting occur without permission, or a suggested act of biting, staff are allowed to defend themselves or patrons with garlic essence._ ’” 

The young man put the spray bottle back into his pockets, looking over his glasses as he smiled. “It won’t be enough to hurt you, but it’s very unpleasant.” 

“Indeed it is.” The vampire stared down at him in interest, while his blonde companion smirked in response. The man smiled pleasantly. “Well, that was unexpected.” he murmured, looking pleased. His smile turned sheepish as he tried to wipe the essence off his face. “I deserved that, I suppose. I shouldn’t have been teasing like I was.” He wrinkled his nose. “I suppose I’ll go take a bath to wash my shame away. Thank you for your continued hospitality.” 

Yuuri smiled. “You’re welcome here. Just don’t try and pretend to bite others unless you get permission. Folks are friendly around here, but even a joke can be taken as something serious, so we like to be careful.” 

“I understand.” The man looked at him again, his eyes considering. “What’s your name again, young man?” 

Yuuri blushed faintly, then looked down shyly. “Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.” 

The man smiled. “My name’s Viktor, and my companion is also Yuri.” He looked at Yuuri, then at Yuri. He smiled brightly. “Until the end of our stay, you’re going to be Yurio!” he said happily to the blonde. 

Yuri -or Yurio now- stiffened in annoyance. “What the hell?! No way!! Why do I get a nickname and not the pig?!” 

“Because he’s the one who works here. You’ll live.” Viktor replied good naturedly, laughing. 

Yuuri bowed his head respectfully to his two guests, keen on leaving them be. “I’ll leave for now. Please call if you need anything.” he said, excusing himself. 

Viktor smiled. “Sure thing.” It took all of Yuuri’s will power to hide his blush until after he left the room.


	2. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns his birth father is still looking for him. The vampire guests learn what his is. 
> 
> What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a lot of my early works, this one's second chapter was technically in the editing room before I uploaded chapter one. I hope you enjoy this! Just what will happen to Yuuri with his new guests? Let's find out!

Yuuri sat on the porch outside fanning himself, staring up at the night sky, belly full of katsudon. It had been a long day, the majority of their guests now resting in their rooms or finishing up in the hot springs. The half breed boy stared intently into the night, thinking. Even though he was fine in the sunlight, he was, admittedly, much more active at night. 

He leaned back on one hand, letting out a heavy sigh. Yuuri had never been around other vampires before. Not so close, anyways. It was strange. He had almost forgotten that their two new guests were vampires until that "joke" in the bedroom. 

Or was it a joke at all? He shuddered to think about it. He looked down at his arms curiously, at the blue veins racing up his wrists. What would his blood taste like to a vampire? Could they drink half breed blood? Could he be turned into a full vampire, since he was half human? He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. 

He sighed, getting back up to his feet. He was going to have to restock the supplies one more time before it was time to start officially closing up and getting ready for bed. While for Yuuri sleep was almost pointless until late in the night, it helped that he was assigned to the late night cleaning. At least they would be able to put his restlessness to use for this kind of thing, and he could avoid that early morning brightness. 

Yuuri entered the bathing area, cleaning supplies in tow, looking around the room. There didn’t seem to be anyone inside. Maybe the last guests have finally finished bathing? 

He set his supplies down and went about to put away the stools when he heard voices from outside. 

“...didn’t think that you’d show up this far east, Nikiforov.” Yuuri stiffened, feeling a chill down his spine. The voice was chilling, and it filled Yuuri with a sense of fear, alerting him of danger.

“Well, if it weren’t for your master’s obsession to find a measly half breed, I wouldn’t be here.” Yuuri recognized it immediately as Viktor’s voice. 

The low dangerous voice growled. “What my master’s business is-” 

“Means that he’s up to something.” Viktor quipped harshly, a growl embedded in his own throat as well. He heard a dark chuckle from the handsome foreigner. “Tell me about your master’s little mutt, and I may let you live.” 

Yuuri trembled as he listened. Half breed. Were they talking about him? His father was still searching for him, after all these years? His hands tightened on a discarded towel that he had found, the knuckles on his pale skin seeming to turn paler. He was scared. 

He should run. Tell his mother and father. Hide until the vampires leave, or escape before they find him and killed him. 

Instead, the young man moved closer, trying desperately to keep quiet as he stupidly edged closer to hear them. He hid behind one of the cleaning stations closest to the outside door, his brown eyes wide. He was sure that his eyes had flashed amber at some point, but he can’t be certain. He was terrified as he hunkered down to listen closely. 

The stranger growled again. “Like hell I will. The mutt belongs to my master. I am under orders to bring him back - dead or alive.” 

Yuuri felt his heart stop at that. What? 

Viktor seemed to have been confused, too. “‘Dead or alive’? You’d think a father would want to see his own flesh and blood alive and well.” he remarked in a mocking tone. "Unless he's still a little cross at being outsmarted by his human mate, hm?"

“That matter does not concern you. The master does what he pleases with his things. And that mutt is just another thing to him.” the other vampire hissed, making the hairs on the back of Yuuri's hair rise.

“Ah, but the child was a thing that was _stolen_ away from him, hm?” Viktor cooed. “Does your master have a sore spot for his things being taken away from him, like a petulant little child?” 

Yuuri heard water splashing as someone rose out of the water. “I’ll have your tongue for that, Nikiforov!” the stranger snarled.

“Yurio, take care of this for me, please.” Yuuri heard someone else rise from the water and soon heard screeching and yelling. A fight was going on. His heart jolted in his chest. He had to stop the fight! But how can he do that without revealing himself? If he joined in, he would likely reveal that he had been eavesdropping on their conversation, and that alone could kill him! 

It seemed the decision to get involved was made for him soon enough. Instead of joining the fight, the fight was brought to him. 

Yuuri jumped as he saw two naked figures crash into the bathing room, snarling at each other. He stared at the blonde boy’s hands, which glowed red and black, looking like he was wearing gauntlets on his curled fists. The boy leaped at the back of his unknown offender, baring his fangs at him. The Japanese man watched wide eyed in terror as Yurio was shoved into the wall by a stocky man with a bald head, skull crashing into the tile. The new vampire’s fangs were bared at Yurio, hissing ferociously. 

Yuuri let out an involuntary squeak, unintentionally drawing attention to himself for the first time. 

The bald vampire turned his head straight at him, making eye contact. The vampire curled his lip. “Oooh… Looks like we have company.” he purred, licking his lips. His eyes flashed yellow as he drank in Yuuri with his eyes. 

Shit. 

He shoved Yurio’s head into the wall hard enough to daze him, never breaking eye contact. Yuuri tried to squeeze himself impossibly into a smaller ball as the bald vampire approached him, licking his lips again. “Well aren’t you a tasty looking morsel?” he purred, reaching down towards the frozen half breed. He grabbed Yuuri by the throat, shoving him hard against the floor. 

The boy whimpered in fear and pain as he struggled against his strong grip, gasping for air. The vampire chuckled lowly, running his tongue along Yuuri’s neck. “Don’t worry, little one.” He bared his teeth against Yuuri’s jugular, poised to sink into his flesh. “This won’t hurt for long.” 

Shitshitshitshit- 

Yuuri’s eyes flashed amber, adrenaline consuming him. “NO!!” He pushed the vampire off of him with his strong legs, forcing him to hit the wall. Yuuri ignored the audible crack that he heard against the wall as he scrambled away, pushing himself into a far corner in the room, fishing his clothes desperately for his spray bottle. Of course, at this rate, that measly bottle of garlic essence was only going to piss this guy off more. 

“ _Yuuri?!_ ” Yuuri was still huddled in his corner as Viktor came rushing in, his blue-green eyes flashing with surprise. "What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!" 

The bald vampire got to his feet again, turning to face Viktor. “That morsel is mine!” he growled, lunging at Viktor. 

Viktor easily displaced his balance, sending the bald headed vampire sprawling to the ground. Yuuri watched in terror as Viktor’s eyes swept across the room for him again. Their eyes connected, and Yuuri felt fear freeze him in place. 

“Stay where you are! We’ll take care of him!” Viktor ordered, turning back to the enemy. He brought a hand to his lips, his fangs poised to...bite into his fingers? 

The enemy vampire growled, tackling Viktor to the ground before the silver-haired vampire had the chance to bite. Yurio jumped on baldy's back, rejoining the fray, fists glowing like hot coals. He seemed to have shaken off the daze he was in. 

The Japanese boy watched in wide-eyed horror as the fighting ensued, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Was he going to die here? Were they going to find out who he was?

His breath caught in his throat as Yurio was once again dazed against the wall, and Viktor was pinned down under the weight of the bald vampire. Viktor struggled, baring his fangs at the enemy. 

“What praise I’ll get if I bring back the Silver Haired Demon’s head on a platter! Won’t my master be pleased?” The bald vampire bared his teeth, ready to sink his teeth into Viktor’s neck. 

Yuuri didn’t even stop to think in that moment. This man could die. He must do something!

His body moved on it’s own, tackling the enemy vampire to the ground. Yuuri held tightly to his arms and waist, his eyes closed as he tried to keep the vampire down on the ground. Yuuri knew that he wouldn’t tire anytime soon, so his best hope was for the other to tire or for Viktor to take over from here. 

The enemy, of course, had other plans. 

He managed to use his greater body weight and strength against Yuuri, and rammed the young man against the wall, nearly crushing the air out of his lungs. Yuuri’s grip weakened just enough for him to whip around and grab his head, slamming his skull into the tiled wall of the baths. 

"Yuuri!!" Viktor cried out in horror.

Pain exploded in Yuuri’s head, and he was pretty sure he was going to have a big mark there tomorrow morning. He didn’t heal quite as quickly as vampires, but he healed much faster than a human. 

Doesn’t mean it still didn’t hurt like hell when he wakes up. 

Yuuri slid down the wall, falling into a heap on the floor. He could hear the enemy vampire chuckle. “Too bad. He was a cute little thing, too. Might still be tasty with the blood cold.” 

The Japanese man heard a sudden smashing of tiles again. “You _bastard_.” Viktor’s growl sounded murderous. “You’ll pay for that!” Yuuri heard punches landing one after another into the enemy vampire’s body, the sound making him frown and squirm in discomfort as he listened. 

As soon as he opened his eyes, to gauge the situation, the bald vampire had knocked Viktor back again. “I’ll have your head, Nikiforov! Just you wait!!” he snarled, raising a clawed hand, nails now several inches long, and glowing the same red-black as Yurio's hands were. 

Yuuri got quickly to his feet, ignoring the dizziness he was feeling in his head, and once again tackled the vampire. They both grunted as they hit the ground. 

The baldy wriggled, staring up at him in disbelief and anger. “You again?! I thought I killed- What the hell?” He pushed Yuuri off and down, pinning him to the ground again. He stared down at Yuuri’s face. A slow, cruel smile appeared on his face. “Ah. I’ve got you now, mutt.” he purred. Yuuri struggled against his arms, but he had lost too much blood from what should have been a killing blow to his head. He ran a clawed finger down his cheek. "You'll be coming with me-" 

Viktor acted quickly, grabbing the vampire by the head and twisting his neck enough to break it. As if to make doubly sure he was dead, he dragged his body off of Yuuri and slammed his skull into the ground, a multitude of times until it was a bloody streak in the bathroom. 

Yuuri stared, transfixed with the horror that had happened, and that he might be next. He whimpered, trying to crawl away from the scene. Yurio appeared by his side, holding his arm firmly. 

“You’re not going anywhere, pig.” he snarled threateningly, his own head still bleeding from his earlier injury. 

“Yurio. Let him go.” Viktor turned, still all in his naked glory. He knelt down in front of Yuuri, his eyes becoming serious. “After all, he’s lost far too much blood to be able to escape.” 

The Japanese boy felt his heart stop in response. “P-please. D-d-don’t kill me…” he begged, his voice wobbly and breaking in places. He didn’t want to die. God, he didn’t want to die. 

Viktor regarded Yuuri carefully, then slipped his hand under the boy’s chin. Yuuri realized with a jolt that it was still covered in blood. “Open your mouth.” he commanded. The boy clamped down hard on his jaw, shaking his head as much as his injury would allow. Viktor frowned, taking his free - albeit cleaner - hand and forced his thumb inside his mouth. Yuuri felt his thumb trace over his fangs, which made Viktor frown more. 

“What are you?” he asked. 

Yuuri swallowed. “W-what?” 

Aqua eyes pierced his own deep brown. Yuuri whimpered again, half of it in fear, the other pain. The man frowned as Yuuri began to lose consciousness.

The last thing the boy heard were his family's shouting and Viktor’s gasp as the world went dark.

 

❉ ❉ ❉

“Explain.” Viktor commanded in a cool voice, eyes narrowed at the Katsuki family. They sat across the table from him and Yurio, the vampires now dressed in the inn's robes for guests. All sitting at the table looked serious and calm. The youngest Katsuki was in the other room, recovering from his injuries, the blood having stopped once it was properly bandaged.

The boy was half vampire. How the hell did he get here? How long has he been here? Did he have this family captive?

The daughter was the first to speak up. “He's family.” she stated simply, lighting a cigarette. She took a long puff before looking him in the eye. “He's my aunt's son. My mother's sister.”

“And where is this aunt of yours?” he asked calmly, folding his hands in front of him, regarding her carefully.

The daughter took another drag. “Take a wild guess.” she replied bluntly. Her mother looked down, her eyes soft with sadness. 

Viktor blinked calmly. “Ah. My condolences. How long ago?” he inquired.

“Twenty three years. Twenty four in early December. It happened a couple weeks after Yuuri’s birth at the inn late November that year.”

“Twenty three years?” Viktor raised an elegant eyebrow. “You expect us to believe you have been hiding a mutt for almost twenty four years?”

The mother finally spoke, her sweet round face hardening, the mourning in her eyes gone. “Yuu-chan is every bit a son to me as he was to his own mother. I would prefer for you to not call him that. He's a person, not a dog.”

Viktor stared at her, then chuckled. “He must really have you duped. What a complex lie for a mutt to weave.” he purred condescendingly. Vampires could do that sort of thing. Weaves lies into people's lives in order to protect themselves. Why would a mutt be any different? 

“It is not a lie!” Both women stood up, bristling. The father stood slowly with the women in support. The daughter spoke again.

“Yuuri is my little brother, even if we're from different parents.” she said seriously. “I will protect him no matter what.” She crossed her arms, the smoke from her cigarette billowing around her. “He's never harmed anyone. He's scared of his own shadow, to be honest. He's terrified of hurting anyone.”

Viktor chuckled, staring at them. How careless could they be? “Then what have you done about blood? Hm? Surely you're aware of how strong the thirst is." he mused.

“He's never had blood before.” Mari stated bluntly.

Viktor's eyes widen in surprise. “Excuse me? Never?” he asked, incredulous. That was nearly unheard of. 

The mother shook her head. “Never. Yuu-chan has never tried blood.” She went to a bookshelf, pulled an album down, and sat back down. “And if you can't believe that he's been here all his life…” She pushed the album towards him.

The vampire stared curiously down at the album, labeled in cutesy letters ‘Yuuri’. He opened it, flipping quickly through photos of a cute, cherubic boy with huge glasses on his round face, progressing through years. The most recent ones seemed to be for the boy's twenty third birthday.

“This… This can't be right.” Viktor's brow furrowed, staring at the photos. “How did you manage to hide him for so long? And how has he not attacked anyone?”

The mother smiled. “Yuu-chan’s a good child, but we've been very careful with him. And he doesn't like the idea of hurting anyone, so we never had fear with that.”

The daughter smirked fondly. “I'm willing to bet he was going to make me take him to the summer festival this week to ensure he didn't hurt anyone. The kiddo doesn't trust himself sometimes.”

A scoff came from Viktor's side. He almost forgot about Yurio.

“What the hell were you humans thinking, then? Feeding him only human food? No wonder he's a pig!”

“Forgive my companion.” Viktor said quickly to the bristling sister. “What he means is that there's no proper nourishment for your ‘Yuu-chan’ from eating human food. It's practically like feeding your dog only fatty treats their entire life rather than the meats and vegetables needed for it to grow strong.” he explained quickly. 

The mother gasped worriedly, covering her mouth. “Have we been hurting Yuuri?” she asked, alarmed. It was surprising to see so much concern for the health of a vampire, and it was directed to the injured sleeping beauty in the other room. 

“Not intentionally.” Viktor assured, slapping his hand over Yurio’s mouth before he tried to speak. “Really, you wouldn't have realized it, since he's half human. He can digest human food fine, but he won't gain as much nutrition as he would from blood, so he may have to eat more to gain enough nutrition in general.” He chuckled. “Which is probably why he looks so delicious to us vampires with those round cheeks of his! We'd think he's just a very well fed human until we bit into him!”

“Oh, my!” the mother exclaimed, alarmed. “I always thought it was just genetics!”

“Well, it could be a bit of that, too, but mostly it’s that.” Viktor said, smiling lightly. His eyes hardened again. “But back to the matter at hand. Yuuri.” He leaned forward, his fingers tenting together. “You know the law, for both of our kind: half breed children must be destroyed.” 

He watched the family under his icy gaze, daring them to argue with him otherwise. They knew it just as well as he did. And they can’t even deny it. 

The mother looked up at him, her face set in grim determination. “I won’t let you harm my son.” she said fiercely, her sweet face unusually steely. “Yuuri is my son; I won’t let you hurt him.” 

“He’s my son, too.” the father finally piped up, sitting up straighter with his wife. “We won’t let you harm him.” 

The daughter took another drag of her cigarette. “I’d kill you two before you touched a hair on Yuuri’s head.” she said without hesitation. 

Viktor couldn’t help the smile that curled up on his lips. He liked this family. All filled with determination. _Yuuri… You are so well loved. Aren’t you lucky?_

He chuckled. “That’s what I like to hear.” he said. He placed his hands on the table, looking up at them humans with a smile. “So. I’d like to make a proposition.” 

He regarded the humans’ reactions, ranging from shock to disbelief to suspicion, which he expected from each family member. He nodded towards the other room, where the son in question was still recovering. “Of course, it’ll be _Yuu-chan’s_ decision in the end. But I would like for you to hear me out.” 

The family leaned forward to listen, while Viktor shared with them his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Didja, didja? Please let me know in the comments! 
> 
> I wonder what Viktor's proposition is...?


	3. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri expects to be dead, but instead receives a proposition?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm soooo sorry with how bad I've been with my updates lately, on all my stories. A lot of stuff has been going on, but good stuff. I just got a better job, and as I post this, I am now FINALLY in the process of moving into my apartment! 
> 
> That being said, I am going to be on a brief hiatus until I get myself settled into my new place and get used to things. I'm considering no more than a week before my next update on Twin Lilies, so it'd kind of be the regularly scheduled programming, but not really? So maybe expect my writing schedule to return to normal about maybe mid to late next week. I'll do my best until then. 
> 
> Thank you guys for your continued support! I'll just let you get back to your regularly scheduled reading instead of my spiel. ^^

Yuuri woke slowly, groaning. He blearily looked up, his eyes starting to focus on a somewhat familiar face. He blinked again, clearing his eyes, recognizing the figure above him now.

He sat up in alarm, shocked. “Morning, sleeping beauty.” Viktor greeted, the silver vampire giving him a warm smile. “You’ve been asleep for nearly the entire day. Your injuries have healed, but it seems that your stamina needed a recharge, too. You don’t get into fights like that often, do you, little one?” 

The young man stared incredulously at the other man, mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. What was he still doing here? Wait, why was Yuuri even alive? Didn’t vampires kill half breeds on the spot? What was going on? 

“U-um, e-excuse me, but I’m confused.” Yuuri stammered, staring down at his blanketed knees. He gripped the blankets tightly in his hands, shaking slightly. “Aren’t you supposed to kill me? Since you know?” 

Viktor tilted his head to the side, a secret smile on his face. “Know what? That you’re a half breed? The child of a vampire and a human?” Yuuri winced and nodded softly, his body shaking. Viktor chuckled. “Not to worry. I talked to your family. You won’t have to worry about anything from me.” 

Yuuri whipped his head around so fast at Viktor that his head spun, making him dizzy. Apparently he was still suffering from his blood loss, but what the vampire said made no sense at all. 

“What do you mean? Aren’t I supposed to be killed on the spot? I’m a half breed. It’s the law!” he exclaimed, clutching the blankets closer towards himself. 

Viktor smiled at Yuuri, like he was talking to a child. Hell, Yuuri might as well be in comparison to this vampire. Who knows how old he was? “I don’t recall a _written_ law stating that I have to kill you. You’re illegal, I suppose, but I don’t have to kill you. And besides,” Yuuri gasped as he felt fingers slip under his chin, tilting his head up to meet Viktor’s piercing blue gaze. “You weren’t the one who got a say in your existence, so no one should blame you for your existence.” 

Yuuri stared at the older vampire in utter disbelief, his mouth hanging open again. This was...a first. He had always heard other people, other humans, degrade half breeds, calling them monsters, while secretly Yuuri and his family hid his own status as a half breed. The Katsukis, however, never blamed Yuuri for his status. They accepted him as their own. 

But to hear someone else say that his breeding shouldn’t be a reason for blame, it made him tear up a little. “I… Thank you.” he muttered, the tears welling up more in his eyes. “You have...you have no idea what that means to me…” he admitted softly. 

Viktor chuckled, continuing to hold Yuuri’s head up in his fingers. “I can already see that.” he mused, his eyes shining that brilliant blue. “However, there is still that issue with your breeding.” Viktor’s hand dropped, and he crossed his arms thoughtfully. “More specifically, your father.” 

Yuuri felt his blood freeze at the mention of the vampire that created him. He gulped thickly, wetting his dry lips, but unanswering. 

“Do you know who that was that we were fighting?” the silver haired vampire inquired, leaning back on the wall. Yuuri shook his head honestly. “That was one of your father’s men. Not high ranking, but still a servant under him. Do you have any idea of why he might have been here?” 

Again, Yuuri shook his head, swallowing again. He froze as Viktor fixed him in a serious gaze.

“He’s looking for you.” 

The blood in Yuuri’s body when cold. “Wh-what? Why?” Yuuri asked, shock in his system. 

Viktor shrugged. “It’s unknown. What is curious, however, is how he hasn’t found you before,” he purred, pushing off of the wall. Yuuri gulped as Viktor laced his fingers underneath his chin again, his blue eyes glinting. “Tell me, little piglet. How did you stay hidden for so long?”

A red and black whip wrapped itself around Viktor’s wrist before the young man could respond. The two stared down at the weapon in equal shock before Viktor was yanked violently away from Yuuri. 

A woman’s feral cry rang out, bursting in through the open doorway. Yuuri’s brown eyes went wide as he recognized his ballet instructor, her long brown hair whipping around as she lunged at Viktor.

“M-MINAKO-SENSEI?!” Yuuri squeaked, eyes wide as saucers as she towered over Viktor, holding the whip in her hands, unfamiliar fangs bared at the silver-haired vampire. She paused at the sound of Yuuri’s voice, enough for Viktor to grab her whip, pulling her off-balance to overpower her. 

She easily regained her balance from instinct, years upon years of dancing keeping her upright. She flicked the whip, wrapping it around Viktor’s torso enough to keep him tied up. The older woman met Yuuri’s wide eyes, and he could see the panic in her eyes. 

“Yuuri! Are you alright? He hasn’t done anything to you, has he?!” she fretted, becoming the second (or third) mother that he knew her as. She tightened her whip around him, eyes glaring at the Russian. “I’ll let you get the first hit in.” 

Yuuri scrambled up from his bedding, grabbing her arm. “M-Minako-sensei, don’t! He was the vampire who saved me! And since when have you been a vampire?!” 

Minako chewed at her lip worriedly as she finally released the tension in her shoulders, her will to fight fading at Yuuri’s question. Yuuri watched with wide eyes as her whip slowly disappeared out of thin air, releasing Viktor. 

She smiled sadly, crossing her arms. “Well, I’ve been a vampire for about twenty six years now…” she admitted, looking away from Yuuri. “I was turned about three years before you were born, kiddo.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in disbelief. His ballet teacher was a vampire, too? Seriously? How did he not know that? Just how many vampires could be in Hasetsu? “A-are there more of us?” he stammered nervously, biting his lip as well. 

She shook her head quickly. “No. Only you and I.” Her eyes hardened suddenly, protective. “I make sure of it.” 

Viktor stared at Minako, interest in his blue eyes. “Ah. So you’re the one that has kept Yuuri safe all these years, then?” he mused, his smile amused. “I was wondering how _humans_ could have hidden him for so long, but to have another vampire who also knew about him protecting him… Now that is a _much_ more believable reason for why he hasn’t been discovered before.” 

Minako growled at Viktor, baring her fangs for the first time in front of Yuuri’s entire life. “Don’t play cute, Nikiforov. I can still kill you, even if you are centuries older than myself.” 

Viktor chuckled. “Of course. I have no doubt you would have.” His eyes became icy. “I’m curious, though. You’re turned. Who was the one who turned you?” Yuuri felt his blood turn cold again when Minako looked away from the silver haired vampire. Viktor seemed encouraged to go further. “Was it, perhaps, this little one’s father? Did that man turn you?” 

Minako growled again. “And your point?” she asked darkly. 

Viktor shrugged. “I’m just surprised that you’d willingly protect the young of the man who took your human life away from you.” he mused, looking back at Yuuri. The dark haired man felt his heart freeze as they looked gazes. “After all, I’m sure with a couple less pounds on him, he’d look the spitting image of his father.” 

Minako huffed, her tone suddenly amused. “True, I could choose to not protect him. He’s my enemy’s son.” she said, hand on her hip. Yuuri stared up at her fearfully, only to be greeted with her usual grin. “But he’s also my best friend’s baby boy.” 

He felt his heart squeeze as she sat gracefully down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She pinched Yuuri’s cheek playfully. “These round cheeks definitely remind me of her. And these big, brown eyes… If you haven’t ever met her before, I guess I can see you thinking Yuuri like that beast.” she mused. She patted Yuuri’s reddened cheek, the younger vampire rubbing the sore spot while she smiled. “But he’s her son. Her spitting image.” 

Yuuri’s eyes watered at her words. “Minako-sensei…” he gasped, his emotions getting the better of him. 

Viktor stared at the pair in confusion. “...Okay, then. I think I understand.” He smiled, tilting his head to the side. “So you feel obligated to protect him for your friend, his mother, right?” 

Minako glowered at him, throwing one of the pillows Yuuri had been sleeping on into the silver haired man’s face. “No, I don’t feel ‘obligated’.” she snapped, hugging Yuuri tightly, ruffling his hair. “He’s like a son to me, and one of my best students! Anyone hurts him, and I would skin them alive.”

Yuuri blushed in response. “Minako-sensei!” he exclaimed, embarrassed.

Viktor laughed at that. He looked more genuine as he smiled. “Good. I’m glad to hear that.” He tilted his head to Yuuri, looking somewhat apologetic. “I apologize for my cold behavior just now, Yuuri.” he said. “I just wanted to test and see if you had any influence over the humans in your life, and have ill intentions.” His face broke into a heart-shaped smile, and he looked happier. “But now I see that you’re just really well-loved! How adorable!” 

Yuuri stared at him in confusion. “Uh…” How was he supposed to take this? 

“Of course, that raises another issue.” the silver haired man admitted, looking at Yuuri intently. The young man gulped under those intense blue eyes again. “They’re in danger with you around.” 

Yuuri felt himself grow cold again. Viktor continued. “One of your father’s men stumbled upon you tonight. They’ll notice he’s gone. They’ll eventually figure it out that you’re here.” Viktor’s voice got darker as he stared intently into Yuuri’s eyes, keeping him in rapt attention. “They’ll kill them if they see them as an obstacle.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, shell-shocked. MInako bristled. “I’ve been protecting this family for almost twenty four years! I wouldn’t let-” 

“With all due respect, Minako-sensei, he won’t send just one or two henchmen to come take Yuuri away.” Viktor retorted. “If he’s as serious about this search as I think he is, then he might send a whole squad if he finds his son’s current location.” 

Minako grit her teeth angrily, crossing her arms while bouncing her leg nervously, her eyes narrowed in frustration. 

Yuuri looked between Minako and Viktor, dread and fear pooling in his stomach. He can’t let his family die! They had done so much to protect him! If they died...he’d never forgive himself.

The young man straightened his posture, meeting Viktor’s eyes once more. He gulped, steeling himself for the incoming response to his inquiry. “What should I do to protect them? Protect my family?” he asked, his voice barely betraying the whimper in his throat. “What do I do, Viktor?” 

Viktor smiled calmly, his warmth from earlier replaced with an almost business like expression, betraying nothing. He leaned back again, crossing his arms. “Lucky for you, Yuuri, I have a proposition for you,” He blinked slowly at him, calculating his next words. “I could take you under my wing, little one. You will leave this human life that you’ve tried to live all your life, and rebuild your life as a vampire.” 

He uncrossed his arms, staring intently at Yuuri. “You would have to leave Yu-topia. You would probably never see your family again. You would have to give up being Katsuki Yuuri the human, and become Katsuki Yuuri the vampire. 

“We will teach you all that you need to know about being a vampire. We’ll teach you how to hunt, what places are safe for vampires to feed and take sanctuary. We’ll teach you how to use your vampiric powers, and train you to defend yourself. You’ll travel with us, and far away from this country.” Viktor kept his gaze steady on Yuuri, as if he was searching for something. “That will be what would happen. Of course, you get to choose what you want to do. You don’t have to join us; You could probably go off on your own. You could possibly stay here, but it’d be dangerous for your family and your own well-being.” He rose to his feet, straightening out the robe that he was wearing. “We’ll be staying here one night more before we depart. You can give us your answer then, alright?” 

Yuuri stared after Viktor as the Russian vampire left, leaving the poor young man dazed. The young vampire leaned forward into his hands, hunching over his knees as he head spun. 

Minako turned her head swiftly to Yuuri, her dark eyes serious. “I can protect everyone, Yuuri. Don’t listen to him.” she insisted, her stubborn nature fueling her. “I have done so for the past twenty four years! I can-!” 

“Minako-sensei.” Yuuri said, almost too quiet to hear. She shut her mouth, staring down at her student in surprise. The Japanese man sighed, shaking his head. “I think I need to be alone right now. It’s too much.” 

She frowned, biting her lip. “Well, you do have a point there. I’ll leave you alone for now.” she said gently, running her hand carefully through his black hair. She gracefully rose to her feet, patting Yuuri on his back. “You do what you need to do, kiddo. I won’t like it, but I won’t stop you either, okay?” 

Yuuri looked up at her, smiling gratefully at her. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” he said sincerely. 

She nodded, turning away to leave the young man be, alone in his thoughts.

As soon as he was alone once again, Yuuri flopped back onto the bedding, covering his face with his hands. Thoughts swirled through his mind like a top, spinning faster and faster and becoming harder to keep straight. 

His family was in danger if he stayed. 

He was in danger if he stayed. 

But can he trust Viktor? Can he trust what he says? And wouldn’t Viktor and his friend be in danger, too, if Yuuri went with them?

What if he leaves on his own? He could take care of himself and hide away from his father, right? Right? 

Yuuri groaned, feeling somewhat annoyed. He wished he had a better answer. He wished there was a better way. He didn’t want to bring people in danger. He didn’t want anyone getting hurt. He thought back to last night alone, and how Viktor and Yurio had fought to protect him after he got involved in the fight. 

He curled up on his side, feeling his head beginning to swirl around less and less, and his mind drifting back into sleep once again.

❉ ❉ ❉

“I’d like to go with you.” 

When Yuuri had approached him early in the evening, not long after he and Yurio had gotten up, Viktor hd not expected this. Sure, the boy seemed smart and a decent head on his shoulders. Good enough to wrap his mind around the situation and weigh his options. 

However, it was, admittedly, unexpected for him to hear that from him. He had expected to hear him cry about how this was the only place he knew. Or that he was too scared to go off on his own, let alone with two strangers who were also vampires. 

“Might I ask what brought you to this decision?” he asked, eyes locked on the young man’s face. He admired the way Yuuri’s face blushed pink as he looked away from him, keeping his eyes to his feet. 

“I… You were right. About my family possibly being in danger if I stayed.” he admitted softly. “I know that they would do all that they can to protect me, and that Minako-sensei would do the exact same thing, but... I don’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me.” He looked Viktor in the eye, his big, brown eyes seeming to pull Viktor towards him. “I don’t want that.” 

Viktor smiled, smirking slightly. “If you do this, there’s no going back here.” he said, looking around the little hot springs. “You won’t be able to go back as human after this.” 

“I’m not human.” Yuuri retorted bluntly, wrapping his hand around his bicep. “I was never human. You know that.” 

Viktor knew, but he didn’t comment. He nodded slowly. “I’ll leave you be, then. Pack what you need, and bid your family farewell. We’re leaving tonight.” he said firmly. He saw the light die in Yuuri’s eyes faintly before the boy nodded, then turned to leave. 

He stopped, turning slowly back to Viktor. “Um, Viktor?” 

Viktor sent him another smile. “Yes, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri hesitated at the door frame, his fingers gripping nervously at the wood. “...Thank you.” He quickly turned back around, leaving the room. 

Viktor stared at the spot he had been in mere moments before, his surprised face slowly turning into a smile. “I wonder if you’ll thank me later once we start your training,” he murmured, looking almost amused. 

❉ ❉ ❉

The time had come to depart. Viktor and Yurio stood apart, away from the family as they said their goodbyes to the youngest member of the family. Yurio stuck out his tongue in disgust. 

“We’re seriously taking that pig with us? He’ll just slow us down!” he complained, glaring up at Viktor. “Just what the hell are you planning, you shitty old man?” 

Viktor hummed, tapping his finger to his lips in thought. “Hm… Well, you’ll just have to see now, won’t you?” he mused, sparing a glance at the younger vampire beside him. He turned fully to face Yuri, his heart shaped smile on his lips. “Be a good influence for him, Yurio! You’re the older one of the two of you, after all!” 

“HAH?!” 

Meanwhile, Yuuri was finishing up his good byes. Toshiya clapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling proudly up at Yuuri. “You’ll do fine, son. Don’t be so nervous out there. Have fun!” 

Yuuri gave his father a strained smile. “About as much fun as realizing I could die…” he murmured awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. 

Toshiya waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t be so negative. You’re strong. Much stronger than you think. It’s about high time you realized that.” he said. He sighed. “We’re going to miss you, my son.” 

Yuuri, who was having an ongoing fight with his tears, hugged Toshiya tightly, almost lifting the old man up off his feet with the intensity of his strength. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and was greeted by Mari. She smirked, punching him lightly in the arm. “Send us pictures and souvenirs when you can.” she teased, smiling up at him. “We want to see what you see, got it, little bro?” 

The half breed smiled, nodding enthusiastically. “Okay, Mari nee-san. I promise to do that.” 

She smirked more, placing a hand on her hip. “My little brother, going out to see the world when he’s usually too afraid to step off the doormat. Who are you, and what have you done to Yuuri?” 

He laughed, smiling at her. He hugged her, almost lifting her off the ground as well. “I’m going to miss you. You’re the best big sister I could have ever had.” he whispered, feeling the hint of a sob in his throat. 

Mari chuckled, patting his back. “Alright, you big baby. Don’t go crying on us before your big trip.” She lightly punched his arm again as he let go of her. “Save that for when you leave town.” 

Yuuri nodded quickly, not trusting his own voice to say anything yet. He turned to looked down at the last Katsuki, the matriarch of the Yu-topia Inn. Hiroko smiled, holding out a little package. “I got this wrapped up safely, so you can still see her.” she said, handing it to him. Yuuri could tell by the weight and feel of it, that it was a picture frame. 

It was a photo of his mother inside that package. 

Yuuri hugged his mother tightly, not wanting to let go while he clutched the photo frame. He feared that this would really be the last time he’d see the wonderful woman who had raised him as her own son the past twenty three years of his life. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to say goodbye. 

Hiroko seemed to have shared the same sentiment, holding Yuuri tightly in her arms, her fingers running through his black hair. “Be safe, little one.” she whispered gently, kissing Yuuri’s cheek constantly. “No matter where you go, no matter what anyone says, you’ll always have a home here, understand? Understand me, Yuu-chan?” 

Yuuri nodded, holding back tears. “Yes, Mother.” he replied softly, his grip tightening. She gave him a final squeeze, reluctantly letting her little boy go. It took a sheer amount of Yuuri’s willpower to not cry at the sight of her watery tears. 

He wanted to change his mind. He wanted to stay here forever, with his family. 

He can’t. If he did, they’d die. And that wasn’t something that he could live with. 

He finally turned himself to face Viktor and the other Yuri, feeling his nerves knotting together in worry. The two vampires looked rather calm despite everything, even the emotional display of love between the little family. Did it matter to them that Yuuri was this soft-hearted, and this scared? Probably not. After all, they’d been alive for centuries for all he knew. Who knows how much of a child he was to them? 

That got Yuuri to thinking: can he do this? Was he strong enough to do this? 

His brown eyes uneasily met icy blue, and he felt himself melt as Viktor gave him a reassuring smile. 

He’s going to have to. No turning back now. 

Yuuri adjusting the backpack on his back, fixing his gaze on the two vampires. “I’m ready,” he said softly. 

Viktor smiled, the silver haired vampire looking mildly pleased. “Then we’ll take our leave.” He bowed at the Katsuki family politely, keeping his own voice even. “Thank you for your hospitality. We’ll take good care of your son.” 

Yurio snorted, crossing his arms as he looked away. Yuuri dared to look back at his family, feeling his fragile heart shatter as he saw their eyes sadden. Even Mari’s eyes were starting to get watery, while Hiroko has long since given in to crying.

The young vampire gulped, his mind almost changing again. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Viktor, the taller man smiling down at him. 

“Let’s go.” 

He nodded, adjusting his pack again before the three of them walked to the car at the end of the drive, waiting to take them to the airport. 

Yuuri slid into the passenger seat in the back, the other two sliding in after. He immediately stared out the window, staring up at Yu-topia, his heart clenching once again. 

Viktor leaned forward towards the driver. “To the airport, please.” he said, leaning back as the driver started the vehicle, pulling away. 

The half breed turned his body around, staring out at the window to the place he called home, to the disappearing figures of his only family in the distance. 

Everything that he knew before was disappearing. Everything that made up his life and his world was disappearing. He was being pulled into the unknown, into a world that he knew little about, and knew littler on how it worked. He glanced over at Viktor, who was looking out the window, then at Yurio, who was busy playing some game on his phone. 

Well, at least he wasn’t going into this strange, new world alone. 

He was doing it by choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As I have said in my beginning notes, I will be putting a brief halt into all my stories until I get better settled into my new place. I'll try to post Twin Lilies sometime towards the end of next week, so until then, I'll be trying to write, but won't be posting. 
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading! Please let me know how you feel about the story so far! ^^


	4. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yurio explain to Yuuri what he will learn. There are a couple of things he's not so sure of. 
> 
> Meanwhile, a new player emerges. Who is this mysterious creature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand now I'm finally updated and on a normal-ish schedule! So before this was due to be updated, I found out I had two days of extra training for my job, with a test at the end of it all. So of course, the writing was put on hold so I can study and such. I'm sorry for the lateness!! 
> 
> However, now that this crazy month is drawing to a close, I should now be able to get everything back into order, including coming up with more stories since some of mine are coming to an end. (This one is definitely going to get quite a bit of mileage before ending.) 
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the new chapter!

Now, Yuuri was fairly certain he had lived a sheltered life. It was almost a no-brainer. He had never stepped foot outside of Hasetsu, for more reasons than one, most namely being to keep him a secret from his father, and keeping his status as a half breed being another. 

That being said, Yuuri was simultaneously feeling like a princess being let outside her tower for the first time in her life, and a complete country bumpkin that came to the city for the first time. Even though it was still Japan, Yuuri couldn’t comprehend the city life that bustled around him from the safety of the car, brown eyes blown huge as he stared. Sure, he’s seen cities on TV, but it was definitely a different thing to experience it. 

“Oi, Pig. You’re fogging up the damn windows. Quit your gawking!” Yurio snapped, the older vampire glaring at him, kicking his feet out on the seat in front of him. 

Yuuri turned to him, feeling himself redden. Even though he was technically the older looking of the two, Yuuri still found it hard to not feel shame whenever he was scolded by a crabby fifteen year old. Yuri didn’t look anywhere near the two hundred plus years he's claimed himself to be. 

The Japanese vampire sank in his seat a little, looking put-off. “Well, I can’t help it. It’s my first time in the city.” he admitted in a grumble, not meeting his eyes. 

Yuri stared at him, nearly dropping his phone in his lap. “You fucking serious?” When Yuuri didn’t grace him with an answer, the blonde guffawed to the point of tears. “You country bumpkin! Oh, God, this is the fucking funniest shit I’ve ever heard!” he declared, tapping on his cell phone. “Wait until Beka hears about this!” 

“Sorry to spoil the fun, Yurio, but we need to keep Yuuri under the radar for now,” Viktor admonished the younger Russian, smiling at him. “After all, we’re still a little too close to _his_ territory, and I don’t think you fancy running into another one of his underlings any time soon.” 

Yuuri turned his attention to Viktor, brown eyes meeting icy blue. He bit his lip, feeling the tip of a fang sink softly against the skin. “I’m sorry. I’m already causing you trouble.” he said quietly, looking down at his lap. 

Viktor turned his attention to Yuuri, giving him the same smile he gave Yurio. “Don’t be sorry. It was our choice, after all. Besides,” He leaned forward, eyes flashing blue for a moment. “It’s not like we have anything better to do.” 

Yuuri wasn’t quite sure how to take that. 

Yurio seemed to share the same sentiment. “You shitty bastard! What the hell?!”

The silver haired man laughed. “Well, you can’t complain, Yurio. It’s the same for you, too.” he replied. “It’d be good for us to have a young one to teach and train in our ways.” 

“Fuck you. I didn’t sign up for this shit.” Yurio grumbled, turning back to his phone. He lifted his eyes to glance up at Yuuri, irritation flashing in his eyes. “And I don’t want to have to babysit some fat piggy!” 

Yuuri bristled at the name, feeling indignant. Sure, he was a little on the heavy side right now due to not having kept up with his dance lessons with Minako-sensei for a couple of weeks, but that was uncalled for! 

VIktor hummed in thought, unaware of Yuuri’s annoyance. “Hm, you’re not _completely_ wrong. He still looks utterly delectable." He smiled, looking carefree. "We’ll have to get you on the right path for your dietary needs right away!" 

Yuuri blinked out of his annoyed stated, turning his attention back to Viktor. “Diet?” Yuuri loathed dieting. Even though it did help him with maintaining the form of a dancer, dieting in itself can be a pain in the butt. “Um, what do I need to go on a diet for?” 

Viktor chuckled, shaking his head. “Not that kind of diet. I mean what you eat.” He eyed Yuuri, blue racking up and down his figure. “All this human food is not good for you. You need proper nourishment.” 

Yuuri stared in confusion. “...Huh? Shouldn’t I just be eating grilled vegetables and fish? And exercise more?” he asked, not quite grasping what Viktor was hinting at. 

Yurio huffed in annoyance. “Human food is like feeding a pig slop to fatten it up for vampires.” he snapped, kicking his feet up against the seat. “There’s not a lot of nutrition in it for us, so if we ate solely human food, we’d need to eat a hell of a lot more.” 

“Which can lead to things such as, ah, weight gain.” Viktor mused, eyeing Yuuri once again. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to make himself smaller and thinner than he probably was. “But with the right diet, you’ll be in peak form, and won’t suffer from weakness of bloodloss so quickly.” 

Yuuri stared at him, not quite understanding where he was going with this. “And, um, what kind of diet is that?” he asked uncertainly, afraid of the answer as it slowly dawned on him. He's learning to be a vampire, so a vampire's main diet is... 

Viktor gave him what was probably supposed to be an encouraging smile before responding. “Well, blood, of course.” he replied. Yuuri stiffened as the silver-haired being continued to speak. “You’re quite the sturdy being right now without it, so imagine the possibilities that there could be if you drank blood, as you were meant to be. You’d be able to move faster, become even stronger, and even unlock your abilities-” 

“I’m not doing it.” 

Viktor blinked, staring at Yuuri. Yurio looked up from his phone device in annoyance. 

The dark-haired man shifted nervously under the intense gazes he was receiving, but knew he needed to be firm. “I-I’ve lived this long without blood. Why can’t I continue to do so now?” 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, shaking his head, “When you agreed to come with us, you agreed to all of the training we’d give you. And did I not tell you that drinking blood and hunting was one of them?” 

“I-I don’t want to hurt people!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

Yurio groaned. “Oh, my _God_ , do I have to listen to this same kind of shit with every new vampire created?! What the fuck?! Fucking get over yourself already, I already know how it’s going to end!” 

“I’m sorry, and you must hear that a lot, but I’m serious.” Yuuri’s face hardened, and he gave them a stern stare of his own. “I’ve survived this long without tasting or drinking blood. I can keep doing that.” 

Viktor sighed, shaking his head. “Oh, Yuuri. That’s just not how a vampire lives. Or behaves, for that matter.” He gave him another one of those smiles, which was starting to irk him. “Would it make you feel better that there are also places where vampires get permission from humans to bite them? Surely, you know those rules, at least?” 

Yuuri looked away. “I do know that. We don’t have them come often, but we sometimes have had vampires as guests. That’s why we had the signs.” he grumbled, refusing to look the two in the eye. “But I stand by what I say. I won’t drink blood.” 

Yurio groaned, rubbing his forehead. “Great, another moron.” he grumbled, massaging his scalp like he was getting a headache. “Wake me when the idiot starts acting like a vampire, okay?” 

Yuuri bristled at the comment, his cheeks turning red. “Sorry that I’m only a half breed mutt.” he grumbled, closing the discussion down on his end. 

Viktor looked between the two of them, looking unsure of what to say to pacify either party. Yuuri turned his head to the window, staring out into the night life of the city. Soon they will leave on a plane, and travel to Viktor and Yuri’s hunting grounds in St. Petersburg. He'll be learning more about being a vampire from there, and meet some of their clan members.

Aside from the obvious bloody part of being a vampire, Yuuri truthfully was anxious and excited for it. He was going to understand the other part of him that he had to deny existed all these years. Wouldn’t it be a good thing? Perhaps, after he’s even learned what he can, he could probably find a way back to Hasetsu later, and help his family, and Minako-sensei, to keep everyone safe. Wouldn’t that be the right thing to do, after all everyone’s done for him? 

“Yuuuuri. Are you there?” Viktor asked, drawling out his name. 

Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh? Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” the half breed admitted, feeling embarrassed at being caught zoning out. Well, maybe only a little embarrassed. He was still a little mad about the blood drinking thing. 

“I said that we’re at the airport. The flight doesn’t leave until early in the morning, so we’ll be staying the night in the airport. Can’t risk going into the sunlight, after all.” 

Yuuri reddened a little bit. Oh. That’s right. Full vampires can’t go into the sunlight without proper protection. “Oh. That’s fine with me.” he reasoned. He gave the Russian vampire a curious look. “What will we tell everyone? About me, that is.” he asked, the question now bugging him as he thought more of it. 

Viktor smiled, tapping a finger to his chin. “Simple: we’ll be saying you’re a freshly turned vampire.” he stated. “Since you’re so innocent in our ways, that will come a huge advantage for you, and will give us a good excuse for training you.” He patted Yurio’s shoulder, his mouth turning into a huge grin. “Yurio here was the last one in our little troupe that was turned, and that was almost over two hundred years ago. So, a young blood would be welcome.” 

Yurio frowned. “Who’re we going to say turned the piglet?” he asked, his same annoyed expression plastered on his face. 

Viktor tapped his chin for a moment. “We’ll just say we found him freshly turned, abandoned by his creator.” 

_Abandoned._ Yuuri flinched, thinking about his birth mother, who had to leave him as nothing but a baby to protect him, at the cost of her own life. He shook his head. “Um, c-can’t we just say you found me, and that I was probably attacked and turned?” he suggested, twitching nervously under the sudden gazes fixed on him. “I-I think that would be more believable…”

Yurio snorted, crossing his arms. “Especially with your reluctance to drink blood, idiot. I think that would work.” he said with a grumble. Yuuri couldn’t help the soft sigh of relief at the blonde’s agreement. 

Viktor beamed, clapping his hands together. “Then it’s decided!” He took a look at his watch, checking the time. “We should hurry inside. We can check in before the lines get too long.” 

❉ ❉ ❉

“ _VITYA!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!_ ” Yuuri flinched as the old vampire, who was introduced as Yakov Feltsman, the patriarch of the troupe of Russian vampires, screamed his head off at Viktor, who was laughing while Yuuri wondered how long it would take before Yakov tore them both to pieces. 

“Relax, Yakov! Like I said, the poor boy was attacked and turned. What else were we to do but take him with us?” the silver-haired vampire reasoned, smiling down at his leader. “It’s not like there are any other good clans in Japan that would take him in, even if he weren’t turned after an attack.” 

“I don’t care, Vitya, this is ridiculous!” Yakov roared, his face turning volcano red. “I told you and Yuratchka to find out information about the half breed that that beast supposedly spawned years ago.” The patriarch was fuming, and Yuuri thought he could see smoke coming out of his nostrils. “Instead, you come back with a boy who was attacked and turned.” 

Yuuri reddened slightly, feeling somewhat annoyed. “I’m twenty three…” he mumbled, just barely hedging towards mutinous. 

Yakov turned his attention to Yuuri, and he felt his entire body freeze in fear. The old vampire sighed, and surprised Yuuri by taking a much lighter tone with him. “And I’m sorry that you had to go through that. True, you are an adult, but you’re still young, and no one should have to have their life taken away like that.” He shook his head. “You are welcome to stay here. I’m sorry if this idiot did anything to make you uncomfortable.” 

Yuuri jumped, shaking his head. “O-oh, no, no! Nothing to warrant any trouble for him!” he insisted, though technically they were all lying through their fangs about Yuuri’s status. “Please, don’t worry about me! But, um, I’m thankful. Please take care of me.” He bowed politely, keeping himself from looking up at Yakov for as long as possible before he was urged to straighten back up. 

Yakov let out a long suffering sigh. “You,” he growled, pointing to Viktor, “I’m not done with you yet. Yura,” He turned to the blonde, whose only response was a somewhat moody stare. “Please show this young man where he can rest for now. I’m sure he’s in need of rest after everything that’s happened to him.” 

Yurio shrugged, trudging past the old man. “Come on, piggy. I’m leaving your ass if you don’t pick up the pace.” 

Yuuri quickly followed after Yurio while Viktor was dragged off by the older vampire. Yuuri dared a glance behind him, staring at the two older vampires. “That’s the leader?” 

“Yeah. Yakov keeps everyone in line.” Yurio explained, leading him through the dark hallway, hands shoved into his pockets. “Technically a pure blood is supposed to be a leader, but there are exceptions. Yakov’s been around for around a millennia. Anyone tries to double cross him is dead.” 

Yuuri’s eyes bugged out in shock. He hadn’t heard of vampires being around _that long_. “That’s incredible! He’s been around for that long?” 

Yurio shrugged, continuing his walking. “Yeah, but that’s nothing compared to the beast in Japan.” Yuuri felt his mood plummet at the mention of his father. “He’s been around two millennia. Now _that’s_ a fucking old as dust vampire. He’s dirt’s dirt old.” 

Yuuri probably would have found that amusing if it weren’t for the fact that said incredibly old, powerful vampire wasn’t the one who was hunting him down. He fidgeted with his shirt hem, feeling a wave of fear wash over him. 

“D-do you think my family will be okay?” he asked fretfully, knowing he was probably being too paranoid. “I mean, they’re all the way over in Japan. Will they be safe with him there?” 

Yurio rolled his eyes, stopping in front of a door. “Trust me, piggy, if they managed to keep you a secret for your entire life, I’m pretty damn sure they know how to keep themselves protected from him. You just got shitty luck that that minion of his showed up at the onsen.” 

He kicked the door open, which startled Yuuri from the aggressive act. He followed sheepishly in after him as the blonde strode in like he owned the place. “Don’t get too comfortable just yet, ‘cause Viktor’s going to want to take you all around fucking Europe in a couple of months,” the blonde vampire warned, leaning back against a bare dresser. “He did that to me, too, when I turned and first came here. I guess it’s his way of saying, ‘hey, look, the world’s not so bad even though you’re a vampire now.’ He’s an idiot that way.” 

Yuuri hesitated, fidgeting in place again. This received him a growl from Yurio. “What the hell?! What the fuck’s wrong with you, piglet?! Spit it out!” he snarled, quickly growing impatient. 

The dark haired man jumped, then looked off to the side. “I, um, I’m sorry.” He bowed to Yurio, keeping his head low. “I know that you don’t want to have to deal with me, and that this was probably not what you wanted to do, especially since I’m so new to this, and I’m being...stubborn on some of the things I will learn. B-but I wanted to apologize, and I want to thank you in advance for taking me in anyways.” He straightened up, looking Yurio in the eye. “So thank you, Yurio. I appreciate everything.” 

Yurio stared at the Japanese half breed, confused by him. What the hell? “Oi, shithead. Don’t go thanking me yet.” he snapped, putting his hands on his hips. “While you were drooling on the plane and dead to fucking everything around you, Viktor decided to put me in charge of your combat skills, so you better be ready, got it?!” 

Yuuri blinked at the small Russian in surprise, then smiled. “Gotcha. I’ll be ready.” 

❉ ❉ ❉

“Vitya, what is he?” Yakov growled sternly, once the two young men were far out of earshot from them. He didn’t need to have the two of them overhearing this conversation. 

Viktor stared at Yakov, his poker face on. “What do you mean, Yakov?” 

“Vitya, I’ve been around for a little over one thousand years. I’ve seen my fair share of things. That boy’s the half breed, isn’t he?” the ancient vampire rumbled, his dark eyes sparking dull green. “He looks just like his father.” 

“Damn, I was really hoping to keep his secret from you a little longer~.” Viktor pouted, crossing his arms behind his back. “But you noticed, didn’t you, Yakov? He doesn’t have an ounce of his father’s bloodlust.” 

Yakov grunted. “I could have told you that upon looking at him. He would have apologized for sneezing at a leaf. I’m more curious as to why you didn’t destroy him when you realized.” He turned his dark eyes up to Viktor. “You, the Silver Haired Demon, don’t spare lives willy-nilly, after all.” 

Viktor chuckled, smiling at Yakov. “Would it suffice you to say that I wish to use his own son against him?” he asked, smiling calmly. 

Yakov snorted. “If it were the truth, it would.” he retorted, throwing Viktor for a loop. “You’re just curious about him. You, a pure blood, haven’t been around a half breed long enough to know how they work. And the fact that he’s the child of one of your enemies is enough to want to make him a play toy.” 

The old vampire turned sharply on Viktor, making the pure blood stand still at attention. “I’ll warn you right now, Vitya: you don’t know what you’re doing. Half breeds are on a whole different level to humans, and even moreso to other vampires. There’s a reason why we have those laws to kill them.” 

“To protect ourselves? Gain power?” Viktor scoffed, crossing his arms. 

“One half breed can take out half of a large clan of pure bloods easily with the right amount of blood and a powerful vampire in control,” Yakov said grimly. “A powerful vampire like that monster, possessing that boy, he’ll practically have a biological weapon in his hands. If he ever gains control of him, we’re all doomed.” 

Viktor narrowed his eyes carefully, frowning in response. “Then we’ll just have to play keep away with Yuuri, then.” he said simply, a faint smirk tugging on his lips. 

“Vitya…” Yakov began. 

“I won’t kill him, Yakov.” he stated, looking the ancient vampire in his eyes. “He didn’t have a say in how he was born. Why should he have to suffer for what his father and mother did?” 

Yakov snorted. “That’s rich, coming from the man who is basically toying with the boy himself.” 

“I promised to protect him, and to train him to be a proper vampire.” Viktor stated, uncrossing his arms. “I won’t back away from that promise. And I won’t let him get hurt.” He looked down at his leader’s face, his eyes flashing briefly. “And besides, I’m curious as to what makes Yuuri special.” 

Yakov sighed. “He’s welcome to stay here, so long as there’s no trouble caused. And I mean from _you_ , Vitya. Him I can actually trust. _You_ , on the other hand…” 

Viktor gasped. “Yakov, I’m wounded! You don’t trust me?” 

“I trust a newly formed vampire over you, Viktor. I'd obviously trust that young half breed over you, too. Now, go and get some rest. I’ll double check the wards to ensure that we’re protected for the night.” 

Viktor nodded, heading off down to his own sleeping quarters. Now, that was an interesting turn in the conversation. Even Yakov was starting to get protective of Yuuri. Was there something in the air that made everyone around him feel ‘protect Yuuri Katsuki?’ Maybe, maybe not. 

All Viktor knew was that, far deep down in his soul, he felt a stirring that he wasn’t sure he’d ever feel in his lifetime. 

And it all started with one look at Yuuri Katsuki, the son of the most feared vampire in the East. And he was probably one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever seen. 

❉ ❉ ❉

A pair of black boots hit the rooftop as a small silhouette darted across the moon, in pursuit of a much larger quarry. The figure’s hood trails behind it, the fabric torn and ragged with age. 

The larger prey turned to the figure, his eyes flashing orange, fangs bared. “What do you want, you demon?!” he snarled, raising his head in challenge. 

The small figure stared down at the vampire, movements small and minute, looking almost like it wasn’t moving. The wind fluttered the cape around the body, the hood staying firmly in place, covering the face. 

The vampire stomped his foot, snarling in challenge. “Fight like a vampire, you monster!” he challenged, thumping his chest in an attempt to seem stronger. 

The small figure didn’t respond vocally to the challenge. Rather, the figure stepped forward, off the rooftop, and down to the ground. The larger vampire fought the urge to flinch at the sight of the small figure as it slowly rose to its feet. He actually did flinch when he saw the gleam of eyes, a flash of sunny yellow. 

Before he could even blink, red and black blades appeared out of nowhere, easily the length of the attacker's forearms, and the small figure was already on top of him. He tried to block the weapons, but the figure was too fast for him. He yowled as one of the blades sliced his arm off. 

The vampire fell to his knees, clutching the stump of his arm tightly to him. The small figure stepped up to him, shoving him to the ground with one boot. He didn’t fight as he went down, knowing that this was the end for him. 

The figure above him stared down at him, dark eyes glittering coldly. The figure spoke, voice calm and authoritative, and somewhat melodic. “I’m only asking you once: does he have it?” the figure asked, voice cutting through the air as sharp as any knife. 

The vampire whimpered, but managed to keep from spilling. “What does he have?” he managed to choke out a snarl, tasting blood on his lips. 

The boot crushed down further on his chest. “You know what I mean.” the voice hissed, and he could see the gleam of fangs in his vision. “Does. He. Have. It.” 

“You can’t stop him.” he choked out, baring his fangs at her as he laughed. “Once he has it, he’ll be unstoppable. You won’t be able to stop him, Jericho.” 

The figure, Jericho, snarled back at him, and the last thing he felt was the bite of one of the blades slicing through his neck. 

Jericho stepped away from the ashy spot, the knives disappearing in a flash of red and black. Jericho licked at the blood running down one hand, eyes glinting dangerously. “I’ll break the Mirror,” Jericho promised, voice grave. “My vengeance will be his fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor, what are you plotting? And who is Jericho? And who is the Mirror? (I've been wanting to write Jericho in for-freaking-ever, and I'm so happy.) 
> 
> So yay, new chapter! I will be delving more into this, maybe have Yuuri skirt danger and discovery a few times here and there, and we'll learn a little bit more as to why it's so important to drink blood (for vampires). I don't suggest blood drinking for humans, per se, but, you know, do what you like, I suppose. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think below! And if you have any conspiracy theories, share them!


	5. Lesson of the Day: Respect Your Damn Elders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or How Much More Convinving Will It Take to Get Blood Into Yuuri?
> 
> A pretty rocky relationship is being attempted to form, but it gets harder with conflicting opinions. 
> 
> Viktor decides to give Yuuri an insight as to what possible abilities that Yuuri could unlock in his time with Yurio's help.
> 
> AKA Viktor needs to remind Yurio to respect his damn elders in front of the cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I'm now pretty much back up to par on how I usually am with updates. I hope you like getting this delightful insight into what kind of abilities there are and what awaits Yuuri as he learns about his vampiric heritage.

“Oi, Pig! Keep your arms up, dumbass!” Yurio barked, knocking Yuuri down on his butt probably the fifth time in a row. “Keep your stance wider! Dumbass!” 

Yuuri huffed, trying to recollect oxygen, getting back up to his feet again. “I’m sorry that I’m a dancer, not a fighter!” he responded, dusting his shirt off. “We’ve been at this for two hours. How long are you wanting us to go?” 

“Until I get you worn down, idiot.” Yurio growled, crossing his arms. “Your stupid freak stamina pisses me off, but if you keep taking hits like that, you’re gonna leave yourself open to attacks! You need to be able to fight back, or you’ll just get yourself killed!” 

Yuuri winced, rotating his arm to get some feeling back in it. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. Please, let me try again.” The two of them have been training all morning to drill in some fighting techniques for Yuuri to use for self-defense. As Yurio had put it, he was lucky that he and Viktor were at the onsen when that other vampire was there. Otherwise, Yuuri would have been kidnapped or dead, neither of which were appealing to the young half breed. 

Nonetheless, Yuuri wasn’t much of a fighter. At least not for himself. It was hard work, but as Yurio had put it, if he couldn’t defend himself, he’d be dead or be used.

So, here they were, teaching Yuuri how to fight. And he sucked at it. Immensely. 

Yurio grumbled, toweling off some of the sweat he built up. “It’d be a hell of a lot easier if you’d just fucking drink. Then I’d know what kind of fighting techniques might be best for your dumb ass.” 

Yuuri frowned, putting down the water bottle he had been drinking. “What do you mean? I'm not drinking blood.” he said seriously, albeit confused. What did blood have to do with fighting?

“Blah, blah, blah, I know! Shut the fuck up already about that!” the blonde vampire sniffed, waving his hand dismissively, looking irritable. Yuuri chose to ignore that, but still was confused. Instead, the younger vampire set his stance again, widening his legs as the elder had instructed to brace himself better for the inevitable impact that was Yuri Plisetsky. 

Sure enough, before he could blink, he was knocked off his feet again, tumbling over and onto the ground. He heard an annoyed ‘tsk’ from above as he sat up. “You’re too damn slow, piggy! If you can’t keep up with that, you’re good as dead!” 

Yuuri frowned, about to argue with the other vampire before Viktor entered the room. Both stared in surprise as the elder vampire strode in, holding two steaming mugs of drinks in his hands. “Hallo! You boys having fun in here?” he asked cheerfully, handing them each a mug. Yuuri found that, much to his relief, he was given tea. Yurio quickly drained his, wiping away a residue of red from his lips. The silver haired man smiled at the two of them. “How’s training going?” 

Before Yuuri could respond, Yurio cut in. “Shitty. He’s too damn slow.” he complained. “Viktor, why do I have to train him again?” 

Viktor smiled, putting a finger to his chin. “Well, I figured that if he were to train with you, who is known for his speed, that it might be to his advantage. After all, if he can keep up with you, he would be able to more than keep up with other vampires if the need arose to protect himself.” 

Yuuri sipped at his tea carefully, mulling over what Viktor said. “Um, Viktor…” he said awkwardly, fidgeting with his mug. “When you two mean protect myself… Do vampires get in fights often?” 

Viktor chuckled while Yurio rolled his eyes. “Well, for hunting grounds and old scores, yes, normally.” Viktor replied patiently, leaning up against the wall. “When you’ve been around for many years, you tend to find a good place that may be enviable for other vampires. And if they think that your hunting grounds are perfect, you may very well have to fight to keep ownership of it, plain and simple. And there's the occasional spat or power grab, of course." 

He smiled at Yuuri, looking a little sympathetic. “Of course, in your case, this is more for your own survival. I’m sure you may have not quite noticed, but a lot of vampires bear ill will towards your father. Unfortunately, aside from those big brown eyes of yours and your round face, you bear a striking resemblance to him. Many may mistake you for him. Many may kill you just because you are his child. Others still would kill you because of the laws that ‘half breeds should be destroyed.’” 

Yuuri gulped nervously, another question rising on his lips. “I-I’ve heard about those laws, but I haven’t really understood the reasoning.” he admitted carefully. “I mean, I can see being afraid of having a vampire walking around in the daytime drinking humans’ blood, and maybe our stamina being a little freaky, but I don’t see why we have to be destroyed on sight. Wouldn’t it be easier to have the same kind of rules as a lot of cities have set up for vampires, for peaceful coexistence?” 

He watched as the silver haired vampire sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You’re not completely wrong. But it's a little bit more complicated than that.” he admitted. “But I'd rather not worry you about that for now.” 

Viktor turned to the other Russian, giving him a slight smirk. “Should we show our protegé some of the things he’ll learn soon?” he asked slyly. 

Yurio frowned, but Yuuri could see his eyes flash green in excitement at the challenge. “You looking to get your ass kicked, old man?” he hissed, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Viktor chuckled, putting a finger to his lips. “I’m not sure about my ass, but I’m sure that you may need to be reminded how to respect your elders.” he mused, his own eyes flashing blue. 

As the two vampires squared off, Yuuri instinctively moved to the side, away from the training area, and hunkered down on the sidelines. This sounded oddly promising, and Yuuri had a little too much curiosity as to what was to come. He had witnessed how fearsome Yurio was when fighting, but watching Viktor fight sounded almost like a privilege. Besides, he couldn’t help but remember when they had mentioned abilities. 

Would he get to witness these so-called abilities?

Yuuri sits and crosses his legs, holding his ankles close to him, making himself as small as possible as the two faced each other off a respectable distance. He blushed as Viktor turned to face him, throwing him a wink. 

“Never take your eyes off me, Yuuri,” he purred, blue eyes on Yuuri’s brown. 

Yuri gagged at the sight. "Quit it with the flirting and fight me, bitch!" he bellowed, making Yuuri jump and blush. F-flirt?! 

Viktor frowned slightly at Yurio, then gave Yuuri a small smile returning his attention to his sparring partner. “Alright, Yurio, you've got my attention. Give me a good fight.” 

Yurio growled, gripping his hands into tight fists. “Just shut up, old man!” he snapped, bringing one of his fists to his lips. 

Yuuri stared in confusion as Viktor chuckled, bringing his own hand to his lips as well. “Mm, I really do need to teach you a lesson in respect. This will not do, as your elder.” 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes in concentration, curious as to what they were doing. Was it some kind of fighting ritual thing?

His eyes widened in surprise as he watched as Yurio bite into his hand, drawing blood, his green eyes flashing. His eyes widened further as he saw the skin on his hand suddenly turn red and black, and seeming to turn into what looked like gauntlets. He had been too far away from the fight before, and too scared, to realize just what they were until now. 

The gauntlets seemed to glow like live embers, and moved with an unknown energy. It was captivating to look at, drawing Yuuri in with the energy. It was almost like it was...alive. 

Yurio slammed his fists together, baring his fangs angrily. “Less talking and more fighting, idiot!” he snapped, rushing Viktor at an alarming speed. 

Yuuri’s attention drew from the pissed blonde to the silver haired man, who just now bit into his index finger. He didn’t think his eyes could have possibly grown wider, but wider they went when Yurio’s fist was stopped by a red blade. Yuuri stared at the weapon in shock. 

In Viktor’s hand was a rapier, the blade slim and red, beautiful to look at in it's simplicity. The hilt was black, with tendrils that spiraled out around his hand artfully. The elder vampire smirked, then twisted elegantly out of the way. Yurio growled, spinning around just as quickly after him, a fist flying towards him again. 

Viktor twisted away once more, slashing down towards the younger vampire. The blonde was barely missed by the strike, snarling as he moved to give himself distance from the blade. Already Yuuri could tell that this was going to be a difficult fight. Yuri would have to be in close in order to effectively attack Viktor, but he’d be kept too far away if he wanted to avoid being sliced by the other’s rapier. 

Yuuri could see now why Viktor would want Yuri to show him those close combat moves. It’d be helpful against an opponent like Viktor who was capable of slashing and thrusting with incredible speed and efficiency. It'd be a helpful skill to use when predicting moves.

Yurio darted around the area, ducking in multiple times to land hits on Viktor. Viktor kept up with him easily, smiling as he blocked each attack from Yurio, keeping on the defensive. The younger vampire left himself open on one side, and Viktor took his chance. However, as he did, it turned out to be a feign, as Yurio finally was able to land a punch on Viktor’s side. 

The elder vampire gasped out in surprise, smiling at the younger man. “Well, well, Yurio. Look at you, finally learning! I’m so proud of you!” he exclaimed happily, holding his side. “Did you learn that from Otabek?” 

“Shut the fuck up, old man!” Yurio snapped, raising his fists again, narrowing his eyes. 

Viktor smiled, his blue eyes flashing. “Then I’ll get a little more serious, then.” he mused before dashing forward, rapier thrusting towards Yurio’s core. 

Yuuri gasped, finding it hard to follow the movements as both vampires lost themselves in the fight, becoming far too quick for Yuuri to keep up. He couldn’t help but feel in awe at their abilities. How were they able to do that? Would he get to learn that, too? 

Well, if he were to be rational and realistic, that was probably a thing that would not happen for him for a long time. Nothing too surprising there. This seemed like something that took years, or maybe even centuries to control. It'd probably be nearly impossible for someone like him to learn. He had only his stamina and maybe some strength from working at the onsen and from years of dance lessons with Minako-sensei. If he could use that training from the training he's receiving from Yurio, he might actually stand a chance in a fight. 

Yuuri felt excited to learn about this. Something that is this large of a part of his identity was thrilling to discover. While he didn’t want to do some of the things for obvious reasons, it did excite him to get a better understanding of it. It felt...refreshing. Enlightening, even. 

A little weird, to be honest, too. Then again, he seems to have gotten himself some weird teachers. 

Yuuri’s attention was caught again when Yurio went in to try and deliver a blow to cripple Viktor, but he was blocked yet again, Viktor flipping over his back, before spinning around, pressing the tip of his blade into the base of Yurio’s neck. 

Yuuri stared, wide-eyed, as Yurio stiffened, then swore, growling as he stepped away. “Fucking cheater.” he snarled, the gauntlets dissolving from his hands. 

Viktor chuckled, pressing the point of his rapier into the ground lightly. “Well, you were the one who didn’t protect your neck.” Viktor smiled over at Yuuri, pointing to his neck. “A sure-fire way to kill a vampire - besides the sun - would be to aim for the head area. Neck, skull. Fatal damage. You could tear one limb from limb, but he’ll just piece himself back together. You’ve got to destroy the head or disconnect it completely to kill one. So it’s best if you keep your head attached to your body as much as possible.” 

Yuuri stared, blinking. “So, wait, a stake through the heart won’t kill? And why does the sun hurt vampires?” he asked, blushing at the questions. These had to sound ridiculous to them, childish even. 

Viktor chuckled warmly. “Well, only pure blooded vampires have beating hearts. Turned vampires do not have beating hearts.” he explained carefully. “Which is why it’s usually smart to just take out the head on any vampire you come across, just in case.” He tapped his chin. “As far as the sun… Well, that a bit harder to explain, as we don't quite understand, either. We just know it will kill any vampire instantly! Well, _most_ any vampire,” he corrected, mirth in his eyes as he gazed at Yuuri. 

Yuuri blushed, fidgeting awkwardly. Viktor walked up to him, leaning in close to him. “I know it’s a lot to take in right now, but we’ll help you through all of this.” he promised, taking Yuuri’s hands into his. The younger vampire blushed as Viktor pulled him up to his feet. His cool blue eyes eyed him carefully, seeming to contemplate something. “You can trust us.” 

Yuuri gulped, feeling his cheeks flush more. He wondered, briefly, what it’d feel like to be wrapped up in Viktor’s arms. He quickly banished the thought, mortified that he was even thinking that. 

He gulped, trying to glean any information that he had gotten from the fight to form some question. One of the things that confused him the most popped in his head. “What were those red and black weapons? How did you two get them? And where were you hiding them?” 

Viktor blinked, then grinned. “Oh! Did we not mention them? I suppose that this lesson was much more informative than I had planned!” he said excitedly, clapping his hands together. 

Yurio glared at him moodily. “You didn’t even plan this lesson, shitty old man. You just barged in.” 

Viktor gasped dramatically. “Don’t say that in front of Yuuri! He’s impressionable.” he exclaimed, scandalized. 

Yuuri frowned slightly in annoyance. “I’m 23 years old. That makes me an adult in human years, shockingly. Please stop that.” he reminded him dryly, crossing his arms. 

The silver haired vampire blinked, as if surprised by his reaction. He smiled sheepishly in response. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that. We vampires age a lot slower, after all.” he reasoned, tapping his chin. “Anyways, your question. The answer is very simple.” 

He held up a finger - in particular, the one that he had, for some odd reason, bitten before he started fighting with Yuri. “The weapons that we used were formed by our blood and soul,” he explained calmly. “Our blood and soul can be bound together through a single bite, creating a weapon and unlocking some of our more unique abilities.” He crossed his arms as he continued, tilting his head to the side. “Most of the time, the weapon is unique to the user. Almost no two weapons are alike, just like souls, which makes it interesting when entering a fight with a newcomer.” He winked as he added, “And can make training a vampire who doesn’t know what their weapon is yet a little more interesting.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he stared at him, feeling his cheeks flush. He pointed to himself, looking baffled. “Would I… Would I have this same ability?” he asked incredulously. 

Viktor nodded, smiling knowingly. “Why don’t you try and find out what you have, Yuuri?” he suggested, his voice almost a purr. “All you have to do is give yourself a little bite with your fangs. There’s nothing to it.” he promised. 

Yuuri stared at Viktor, then looked over at Yurio, for confirmation. Viktor seemed a little too much of a jokester for him to rely on his word entirely. The blonde huffed, nodding. At least he seemed to know what Yuuri was looking for. 

The Japanese man exhaled nervously, bringing a finger up to his teeth. He opened his mouth slightly, then looked up at Viktor questioningly. 

Viktor’s eyes were trained on his face, his expression warm but unreadable. “Go ahead, little one. But bite like you mean it.” he urged, taking a step back. 

Yuuri took a deep breath, pressing his finger closer to his teeth. He could feel the points of his fangs on the skin. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, chomping down on his finger. 

The first thing he felt was pain. He felt his eyes tear up, and he immediately jerked his finger out of his mouth. He whimpered in pain, taking a look down to survey the damage. He had bitten himself well, not hard enough to do any serious damage, but definitely enough to draw blood. So Yuuri waited for his weapon to manifest. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

….And waited.

...Waiting.

…..Still waiting. 

…………….

What the hell. 

“Um...did I do it right?” Yuuri asked, feeling terribly confused. “I bit down. I drew blood. Was I supposed to do something else?” 

Viktor smiled, chuckling a little. “Well, it’d work if you had drank human blood.” 

Yuuri paled, then felt himself get a little pissed. “What?” he asked. 

The silver haired man held up his hands in defense, smiling. “Well, vampires draw power from blood. Blood from humans give them power and nourishment. So it makes sense if a vampire’s abilities do not work unless they were not awakened from drinking human blood.” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure how pissed off he should feel. Probably very. Very pissed off. _Of course_ everything about being a vampire involved the one thing that he had lived without his entire life. And he felt a little led on by Viktor, too. 

He sighed, crossing his arms, keeping his uninjured hand wrapped around his finger. “Well, I guess I won’t be finding out what that’s like.” he said, shaking his head. 

Viktor frowned slightly at that. “Yuuri…” he said slowly, his voice soft and rough. Yuuri looked up, seeing the serious look on the Russian vampire's face. “I was hoping to ease you into it, but this stubbornness is really unvampire-like.” He crossed his arms, looking stern. “You won’t drink blood for your health and nutritional needs; You won’t drink blood at the cost of having no power or strength; You won’t even drink it even if promised that you would have a human’s permission to do so. What is it going to take to get you to drink what you need, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri looked away, hating this feeling. “I was raised to act as a human. You expect me to change that overnight? I might have fangs, but I haven’t bitten a single person in my lifetime, and I don’t plan on changing that.” he murmured. 

Viktor ran his hand through his hair, starting to look a little irritated. “Yes, you may have been raised as a human, but you’re not. Yuuri, I don’t understand how you haven’t fallen into bloodlust yet. A vampire cannot live without blood.” 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, turning to glare up at Viktor, feeling defiant. “I have! And you keep seeming to like to forget, I’m also _half human_. Maybe _that_ might have something to do with it, _hm?_ ” 

Viktor's eyes widened then narrowed in response, becoming serious once more. His expression showed that he wasn't used to such backtalk - at least not from others (with the exception of Yurio). 

Yuuri balked at the expression on Viktor’s face and lowered his head, eyes straight on the floor. “Um, excuse me.” he murmured again, quickly fleeing the training room. He headed straight back to his room, not bothering to stop until he was locked safely behind the door. 

Where the hell did that come from? Yuuri agreed to this, but the fact of drinking blood from a human… It didn’t feel right. No, maybe not right, but it felt a little… Oh, he didn’t even know how to explain it to himself! 

He flopped his head into his pillow, groaning in frustration. How was he going to explain this to Viktor when he didn’t even understand himself? And what was worse, he must really be coming off as some brat. It wasn’t his intention. Far from it. He was just scared. 

He sat up in bed as that thought raced through his mind, clutching his pillow. Yeah. That made sense. He had been Katsuki Yuuri the human for all of his life. Becoming Katsuki Yuuri the vampire was a scary notion. Would he become different? Would he be the same? Would he be expected to become different? 

That kind of unpredictability scared him. 

He sighed, collapsing back to his side, hugging his pillow to his chest. He closed his eyes, letting the outside noise outside his window lull him into sleep. A nap sounded good about now… Within moments, he fell asleep, the gentle sound of his breathing filling the room. 

❉ ❉ ❉

“Well, that went fucking well.” Yurio remarked snarkily, wiping some sweat off his face. The blonde vampire looked at Viktor, leveling him with a cool stare. “Y’know, I wonder if this deal you made with him and his family is even worth it. He’s being a brat.” 

Viktor frowned in thought, tapping his finger to his chin. “...Yurio, what was it like when you first turned into a vampire?” he asked, turning to the blonde. 

Yurio stumbled in shock at the question. “The fuck, old man? Why’re you asking about that?” 

“Just answer the question, please.” 

Yurio grumbled, crossing his arms as he thought back to that time, when he was still a newly born creature of the night. “...I guess I was confused. Not a lot made sense. I felt thirsty constantly.” he replied, frowning slightly. 

“Did you, too, try to deny being a vampire? That you could stay human?” Viktor asked. 

Yuri sighed, scrunching his eyebrows together. “You’re asking a lot of stupid questions, idiot. Shouldn’t you know other turned vampires and half breeds?” 

Viktor shook his head. “I never asked. I was born a pureblood, after all. I wouldn’t know the extent of what any other kind of vampire goes through.” He pondered thoughtfully for a while. “His family had mentioned he was afraid of attacking people, but he has never shown any interest in blood before… I was always taught that half breeds were all killing machines since birth.” 

Yuri frowned at him in confusion. “Wha? What are you getting at?” he asked, looking almost curious.

Viktor smiled to himself. “It means I have a lot more to learn about half breeds. Maybe we all do.” He narrowed his eyes slightly. “It will certainly be interesting to see what is the lie and what is the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? Think Yurio learned his lesson? Though one wonders why Viktor would have Yurio teach Yuuri and not himself? *thinks* I'd assume because he has reasons. *shrugs and grins awkwardly* 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	6. The Awakening of Katsuki Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as he thinks he can finally get settled into a semi-normal life with his new clan in Russia, a rival clan decides to make matters worse.
> 
> Unfortunately for them, they just received a healthy dose of bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily influenced by the amazing song "Bad Luck Charm" from RWBY! And I am _**STOKED**_ that I finally got to get this piece out! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. 
> 
> Also, SPOILER: WE GET TO SEE YUURI'S WEAPON. F*CK YEAH!!
> 
> Also also: if you really like getting into the mood for Yuuri's fight, I'd suggest giving the aforementioned song a listen. It definitely served to help in expanding on the character arc I have for Yuuri.
> 
> **WARNING: Things get a little bloody and gory. I didn't go into too much detail (as I can barely write it without getting sick if I go too far), but I wanted this in just in case.**

Yuuri looked around the town, wide-eyed and in awe. He has lived here with Viktor and Yurio for almost two weeks now, but there’s still so much to discover about Russia. St. Petersburg was certainly much larger than Hasetsu, and it feels like every night Yuuri finds a new place to venture in to. 

His lessons have been going well despite the lack of blood intake. After his outburst last time, the topic of blood had only been brought up two other times, but mostly about restocking or hunting. Yuuri himself didn’t join in these conversations. How could he? He didn’t hunger for it, and has continued to eat human food - albeit not in front of the others. 

Viktor had made it very clear that they hid Yuuri’s status as a half-breed from the others in their small family, since many vampires were afraid of them. He was okay with this, as he had done this for twenty three years, but acted as a human. He’d still need to get used to acting as a vampire, but with the cover story of him being newly turned, it helped immensely. 

The other vampires seemed to have taken to Yuuri alright. Georgi was a little overdramatic, but he seemed nice. He had taught Yuuri how to fight against someone with a knife when Yurio was too busy to teach him his basic self-defense. He appreciated it, especially when that information came in exchange with letting the older vampire bemoan about the lose of the love of his life Anya, who had dumped him half a century ago. (He was a little over the top, but Yuuri wouldn’t say that to his face.)

Yakov, surprisingly, was very kind to him. The ancient vampire was terrifying to him at first, but after a while Yuuri found him to be a bit of a softie. In fact, when Yuuri talked about Yakov’s sweet nature, nearly every vampire in the room gawked at him like he was a madman. (Apparently he was the only one who ever got Yakov’s nice side). The others had concluded that maybe it was just Yuuri’s sweet and polite nature that won the old being over.

Lilia was another interesting vampire that he got to know. She was a stern woman, and was supposedly turned long ago. She and Yakov apparently also had a fling (what?!), but she stayed around with the others even after they stopped being together. Where Yakov was the patriarch, Lilia was a fierce matriarch, and ensured that if Yakov said anything, it really goes. She was a dancer before she was turned, so when she learned that Yuuri was also trained in dance, she practically insisted that he trained with her multiple times a week to critique his form and give him additional lessons from centuries of dancing. She figured that maybe it would be best to use Yuuri’s background as a dancer to help himself in combat, and had tried to take over Yurio’s lessons. That in itself almost caused a huge fight. 

After the brush with Lilia and almost getting murdered in the process, Yurio had groaned at him, “Geez, it’s like no one’s seen a newborn vampire before!” The blonde turned to him, frowning. “Trust me, the last newbie was me, and I went through all this crap. It’s a pain in the ass. Everyone wants to be the mentor!” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at that in amusement. “Weren’t you just doing that, too?” he asked the smaller vampire. He almost received a punch in the face for that. 

“Sh-shut up! Besides, Viktor’s your actual mentor. I was just asked to help with teaching you fighting because he's shit at it.” the moody vampire grumbled, but his red face sort of betrayed him. Yuuri decided to let it go after that. 

Currently, the young half breed, along with Viktor and Yurio, was walking through the streets, enjoying the chill of the night air. Yuuri had bought a pirozhki to eat, more on the recommendation of Yurio than anything, biting into the steamy hot delicacy . He hummed happily as he ate it. He knew that Viktor and Yurio would rather have him try to drink blood, but he couldn’t bring himself to even if he wanted to. 

Okay, so it was a little bit of a self-righteous thing, possibly. Maybe it’s just him trying to hold onto that last bit of normalcy in his life before all this mess. Maybe it’s even just the lack of appeal it has for him. While he had feared for many years about drinking blood or attacking a human, he was never tempted to drink it. It never really phased him when someone was bleeding. Perhaps that was the human part of him, which didn’t thirst for blood? 

He took another big bite of pirozhki, enjoying the burst of flavor in his mouth. His human side definitely craved more of this deliciousness!

Yuuri looked around at the people in the crowd, curious about them. Would they know that they were vampires? Though they didn’t appear too often in Hasetsu, Yuuri had seen vampires and they had catered to them a handful of times when they came. Would people in St. Petersburg be a little more aware of vampires? 

“Um, Viktor?” he murmured, turning to the silver-haired vampire. 

The older man looked down at him, smiling. “Hm?”

“Are people in St. Petersburg aware of vampires?” he asked. “We knew of them in Hasetsu, and had them come through town before.” 

Viktor smiled, humming in thought. “Oh, I’m sure that people probably have an idea. Not who is what, mind, unless you look really hard. But there are similar rules for vampires in St. Petersburg as in Japan.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “There’s always a turf war for vampires, though, and sometimes humans get involved. So it’s best to not advertise your status, hm?” 

Yuuri nodded, taking that advice to heart. He throws away his wrapper in a nearby receptacle, walking along beside the two in silence. Yurio was, unsurprisingly, playing a game on his phone while walking -probably using his vampire senses to keep alert or something like that, as he was wont to brag. Viktor was just as quiet, lost in thought, but seemed to be enjoying the silence. 

Yuuri bit his lip a little and turned to the side, looking at the shop windows. He didn’t want to interrupt the quiet, so he busied himself with looking at the various different shops, taking note of ones that he wanted to visit in the daytime while the others slept. 

He didn’t realize that the other two vampires had stopped until he was a few paces ahead of them. He turned to them in confusion, trying to read their expressions. 

“What’s going on?” Neither responded. “Viktor? Yurio?” 

Still no reply. He noted how they were staring intently into the alleyway right next to them, like they were a cat seeing a ghost. He wasn’t sure if he heard right, but he thought he could hear a growl. 

“Piglet. Run.” Yurio commanded before rushing ahead into the dark alley. Yuuri stared in confusion until Viktor fixed his icy gaze on Yuuri, the blue flashing. 

“Yuuri, do as he says. Get as far away from here as possible! See if you can reach any of our family members!” Viktor ordered, following closely behind Yuri as the blonde took off. 

Yuuri stood in surprise, then gasped. “Viktor, what-” He squeaked as suddenly Yurio’s small body was thrown into his. They both went flying across the street and into a store across the alley. 

People screamed, running from the scene. Yuuri groaned, dazed, before looking up at what was going on. His eyes widened in shock when Viktor was hurtling out next. Luckily, the vampire was able to stop his motion by stabbing his rapier into the ground, only managing to wind himself. 

The half breed’s eyes grew wide as a group of vampires emerged, all big and bulky. They were baring their fangs proudly, licking their lips. The leader of the group was smirking, casually swinging a black and red chain in his hands. 

“Nikiforov! So nice of you to come back to Russia!” the leader said, gesturing broadly. His dark eyes flashed orange. “I’ve been looking for a spine to rip out.” His eyes glanced over at Yuuri, ignoring him at first. He quickly returned on him in a double take, widening in surprise. Yuuri flinched, instinctively making himself smaller. He hoped against hope that he didn’t recognize his father in his facial features. 

“But what’s this? You bring another vampire for your territory? Does your clan’s gluttony know no bounds?” he growled, spitting on the ground. 

Yurio quickly got to his feet, standing in front of Yuuri. “Fuck off! He’s just a newborn!” he snarled, baring his fangs at the stranger, green eyes flashing. “And you’re one to talk about gluttony, you thieves!”

Viktor stood in the path between the two Yuris and the group of vampires. “You know where your territory lies. You must have a death wish if you are intruding in ours.” he growled lowly, his blue eyes piercing.

The leader rolled his neck, wrapping the long chain between his hands. “What can I say? Your family isn’t the only one that’s growing.” He bared his teeth at the two. “Kill them.” 

Yuuri gasped as one of the lackeys behind the other vampire suddenly appeared behind him. The Japanese vampire quickly dodged to the side, lifting a leg to deliver a swift kick into the other in the defensive. He felt a satisfying weight against his leg as he managed to take out his opponent. 

Victory didn’t last long, as just as quickly the other vampire came speeding back up at him, throwing him to the ground. Yuuri held him back away from his neck just in time to see red and black hands in his face, in the form of claws. 

Oh, _fuck_.

He forced his legs under his opponent’s weight and launched him over his head, away from him. He heard a scream of terror from the direction he sent the vampire flying. Yuuri whipped his head around, eyes widening as he saw a young red-haired girl, who couldn't have been more than twelve, crouching behind a garbage can. 

The other vampire seemed to have heard her, too. He watched as he looked at Yuuri, then towards the girl before zooming straight for her, fangs bared. 

“MINE!!” 

“NO!” Yuuri launched himself towards them, ramming into the vampire’s side, away from the girl. The half breed grunted as the clawed vampire forced his head towards the ground, slamming it into the ground with incredible force. Yuuri had to, once again, thank his vampiric genetics that he could withstand such a blow. 

Of course, the other vampire would keep going, unlike in his first fight. His skull smacked into the pavement again, pain shortly following like lightning. He felt his head lift to be slammed in again, only to hear the sound of tin hitting a body. 

He opened one of his eyes, surprised to see that child right beside them, hitting his attacker with a garbage lid. “Let him go, you mean vampire!” she shouted, trying to sound tougher than she looked. 

The clawed vampire chuckled darkly, the sound coming out as a growl in his throat. He dropped Yuuri to the ground and wrapped a hand around her throat. 

“Little morsels like you should stay quiet, like food should.” he growled, a fanged smirk on his lips. 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw the little girl’s eyes fill with tears. He pushed himself up, driving his fangs into the clawed one’s arm. The shriek was unholy and ear splitting, but the other let her go, in favor of dislodging Yuuri from his arm. 

“Fucking newborn! Get your own meal!” he snarled, swiping a clawed hand down Yuuri’s face. He only tightened his grip, pain stinging his cheek. He braced himself for another hit when suddenly the vampire’s arm went limp, then disappeared. 

He collapsed onto the ground, feeling dizzy from the pain. Viktor was crouched beside him, his expression concerned. 

“Yuuri! Yuuri, can you hear me?” he demanded, patting Yuuri’s uninjured cheek to get his attention. The younger vampire groaned in response, shakily lifting himself into a sitting position. Viktor glanced back over his shoulder worriedly, then turned back to him. 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri, but I’m going to need you to hide yourself.” he said instantly.

Yuuri blinked at him, then tried to get up to his feet. “I-I can help-” he started before falling to his knees. 

Viktor shook his head, placing his hand on his shoulder. “You’re too weak here, and Yurio can’t hold them off for long.” He got back up to his feet, brandishing his rapier. “You’ll only get yourself killed if you go out here now.” 

Yuuri looked down, feeling at a loss. He wasn’t wrong, but he wanted to help. “I don’t want to be useless…” 

The silver haired man stared down at him worriedly, then glanced at the little girl. He nodded towards her. “Take her with you and protect her. She could get killed out here, and she’d be safer with you than out here.” 

Yuuri looked up at him, then to her. His heart broke at her face, tears flowing down them. He nodded, getting back to his feet shakily. 

“OI, VIKTOR! HURRY THE FUCK UP AND _GIVE ME A HAND HERE!_ ” Yurio shouted from over where the fight was still going on. Viktor nodded, wordlessly heading back towards the fray. 

Yuuri stared after the other man before he turned to the little girl, taking her hand in his. “Come on. It’s too dangerous for you here.” he said, pulling her away from the battle. She followed after him, tightening her grip on his hand almost instantly, much to his relief. 

They rounded a corner of the nearest building before there was a booming crash. Yuuri whipped his head around, spotting Yurio being slammed into a nearby building. The big brute of a leader had a chain wrapped around Viktor’s arm. It was like an intense game of tug of war. 

He gripped the side of the building tightly, horror on his face. They could die! Why did he have to be so useless?! Even if he had been drinking blood, he was sure he was going to be just about as useful as he was now. 

“Mister.” He felt the girl tug at his shirt sleeve. He looked down at her, surprised. His bright eyes were fixed on him, his fear reflecting in them. “Aren’t you gonna help them?” she asked, her voice rising in pitch. 

Yuuri worried his lip. “I-I can’t. I’m too weak, and I haven’t had b-blood before, so I can’t help…” he stammered, shaking slightly. He looked back to the fray. Yurio’s back up, but he and Viktor were seriously outnumbered. Despite having skill, numbers were against them. “I-I can’t…” 

He felt her tug at his sleeve again, this time a lot more urgently. “Look out!” she screamed. Yuuri gasped, instinctively wrapping his arms around her to protect her. 

Yurio came crashing towards them from a particularly powerful blow, taking some of the brick on the side of the building with him. Despite the impact, the blonde vampire brushed off the attacked, immediately launching himself back into the fray, despite the blood. Yuuri tensed worriedly at the sight, watching Yurio’s small body raced into another vampire’s. 

They weren’t going to make it. They needed help. He had to help. But he… 

He felt the girl tug at his sleeve again. He looked down at her, meeting her bright blue eyes. “Mister, are you a vampire, too?” she asked, her voice quivering slightly, but her bright eyes serious. 

Yuuri bit his lip, then nodded. “Y-yes. I am.” he replied, confused. 

“Are you a good one?” 

He blinked at her, unsure of how to answer that. “Well, I don’t want anyone to get hurt, so… Yes, I guess that would make me a good vampire.” he reasoned awkwardly.

She continued to stare up at him, then looked down. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up, exposing her arm. She held it out to him, staring back up into his brown eyes in determination. 

“Vampires need blood to be strong, right?” she said firmly, her gaze unwavering. “You need to help your friends. Drink my blood.” 

Yuuri stared at her arm, then at her before it clicked. “I-I can’t do that!” he exclaimed, shocked. “I-I could hurt you! I-I’ve never-!” 

“Please!” the young girl implored, her fear now getting the better of her. His heart wrenched when tears threatened to spill from her eyes again. “Those other vampires have been bothering this part of town for a while. I know that the clan here doesn’t hurt anyone, and those guys do, so please… Please make them go away!” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened at her plea, feeling torn. He was scared. He didn’t know what could happen to him if he drank her blood. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but someone else… People he cared about… 

He can’t let that happen. 

He took her wrist carefully, afraid to do anything to hurt her more than he would be. He looked down at the brave girl’s eyes. “Wh-what’s your name?” he asked, staring at her intently. He wanted to give her every opportunity to say no if she was too scared. 

She looked up at him, wiping her eyes with her free hand. “M-Mila. What’s yours?” she asked. 

Yuuri smiled gently. “I’m Yuuri.” He took her other hand in his, squeezing it gently. “If it hurts, you can squeeze my hand. Also, you can tell me to stop if you get scared, okay? I-I don’t want to hurt you or scare you more than I already have.” 

The girl, Mila, nodded bravely, gripping his hand tightly. Yuuri took an unsteady breath, pulling her wrist towards his fangs. He hesitated, tightening his own fingers on hers, his nerves showing. He felt her squeeze back, his time to encourage him. 

He took another shaky breath before he drove his fangs quickly but gently into her wrist. 

His eyes widened at the metallic tang that burst into his mouth, and he felt an incredible rush that he had never felt before. He bit a little harder, letting the rush flood his senses. 

❉ ❉ ❉

He was running low on energy. The blood coursing through Viktor’s body, lending power to his blade, was starting to wane. Yurio was faring just as poorly, but was still landing as powerful of blows as he could against the intruders on their territory. 

Viktor fervently wished that he had contacted the others in the clan when he had the chance. They were sorely outnumbered here, and were on the brink of retreat. Along with their own wounds, Yuuri was in imminent danger. The young half breed wouldn’t be able to get himself that far away from the fight with as severe as his injuries were, and a human child slowing him down made matters worse. If these brutes managed to get past both him and Yuri, Yuuri would easily be slaughtered. 

Yurio crashed next to him, wobbling back to his feet. He panted, the blonde worn from the fight. “Shit! Old man, what do we do?!” he demanded, spitting blood from his mouth. “Are we gonna retreat and get the piggy?” 

Viktor frowned, unsure of what to do. They’ve gotten out of scrapes similar to this, but usually with at least another vampire or two with them. The odds were against them. 

“If they would allow us to retreat in one piece,” he murmured, staring down hard at the remaining five vampires, thoughts flooding back to Yuuri. If they were quick enough, they could probably find him, and get him and that little girl to safety while these swine basked in the glory of victory as they retreated. 

“Yurio, retre-” His voice died in his throat when a dark shape blurred past him, and a flash of black and red and the singing of a blade cut through the air. Viktor’s eyes widened as one of the heads of the five that remained slid off, the opponent disintegrating before his body hit the ground. 

Yurio’s green eyes bulged just as wide. “What the fuck?!” he exclaimed, shocked. “Who the fuck-?!” And that's when they saw him.

At first, it felt like looking at a monster. Not just any monster. _The_ monster. The one that ruled Japan for almost two millennia. The Mirror. 

It took moments to register, especially after the flash of amber from those dark eyes that it was, in fact, Yuuri. Viktor had to suppress a shudder at how much like his father this boy looked like. 

The next moments served to look at the weapon clutched firmly in Yuuri's hands, which resulted in another suppressed shudder. 

A large scythe, the sweeping arc of the blade blood red, fading out to the black of the handle. Just like his father's scythe. A phenomenon that's never occurred before. 

"Piggy?!" Yurio spat in shock. "What are you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" 

Yuuri set his eyes firmly on the other vampires, making no sign that he heard the other vampire. Viktor could see, though, the determination on his face. He was scared, but he was going to fight regardless. 

Just what kind of mettle was this young man made of? 

The leader growled, baring his fangs at the younger male. "You little brat! I'll have your torn limb from limb!" Two of the other vampires raced towards Yuuri, killing intent in their eyes. 

Yuuri gasped, sweeping his scythe towards them. One of them dodged easily, while the other wasn't so lucky. While that vampire fell to the ground in dust, his comrade leaped close towards Yuuri, swiping towards his side with a well-aimed kick. Yuuri grunted, rolling to the ground, scythe falling out of his hands. The other jumped at him, but Yuuri was ready, putting his legs up to catch him and push him off and away. 

As the other flew forward, Yuuri quickly rolled, grabbing the handle of his scythe again. His blade was met with the handle of a red and black spear, effectively blocking him. The half breed was met with a wicked grin as the older vampire maneuvered around the scythe easily, jabbing towards his belly. Yuuri dodged back as far as he could, narrowly avoiding his soft belly getting sliced at before swinging his scythe again, trying to disarm the other. 

The spear-wielding vampire grunted as the tip of the spear caught on to the top of the scythe blade, digging his heels in as the half breed used his strength to pull his weapon towards him. 

Viktor was so distracted watching this that he almost got decapitated by the leader. The chains whizzed by his ears, and he quickly hit the ground before they could wrap around his neck. 

"I'm not done with you yet!" spat the leader, swinging his chains again. Viktor frowned, willing the remainder of his energy to endure long enough to either chase off or kill this vampire before giving out completely. He pointed his rapier towards the other, narrowing his eyes before coming in to attack again, moving swiftly. 

The odds have shifted in their favor with the unexpected help of Yuuri. He didn't know what happened, but he had a good idea. There was no way that he could have had manifested his weapon if it didn't. 

Which would lead to the question of if the little girl was alive or not at the end of this. 

Before he could think more on these thoughts, he heard the roar of another vampire dying. He glanced over to see Yuuri panting as he stood in his spot, worn from the fight, eyes blown wide. The other vampire's spear was standing up in the ground before it, too, disintegrated. His eyes met Viktor's before he was distracted by the fight that Yurio was in with the remaining two vampires. He raced over to help the blonde, which was fine with him. 

He did better mono e mono, anyways. 

Viktor growled as he met his opponent head on, creating slashes on his skin that he hadn't been able to before, due mostly to the coward hiding behind his own cronies during the fight. He could hear Yurio shouting instructions to Yuuri, and could hear the wail of another dying vampire. Viktor sliced down on the arm of the leader, feeling grim satisfaction as the other yelled curses in pain. The chain disappeared, and the leader was forced to his knees. 

Viktor pointed the tip of his blade towards the intruder, smirking. "If you wish to live to see another day, you can take your remaining clan member with you and leave." he purred, eyes flashing blue. His face hardened into a snarl and his voice darkened. "And don't come back." 

He swiped his blade across the vampire's cheek as his final warning, watching as his blood trailed down his cheek. His eyes fixated on the vampire who had joined his leader's side, urging him to run away. He scoffed, turning around. His rapier faded as he turned to the two younger ones. "Come, let's go-" 

"Viktor!!" Before Viktor had time to register what happened, Yuuri launched forward, his scythe swinging down behind him. He turned, eyes widening in surprise as the leader, who had stood up, his chains ready to wrap around Viktor's neck. He watched as the vampire's head was sliced off with scary accuracy, falling to the ground before the brute turned to dust. 

The last remaining vampire fled, screaming bloody murder. Viktor's eyes, however, were trained on Yuuri, cold dread filling in his belly. 

Was this the power of a half breed? 

Before he could contemplate more on what just happened, an unfamiliar voice rang out. "Yuuri!" 

Yuuri's head whipped around at the same time as Viktor's and Yurio's to the young girl that Yuuri had been protecting. Viktor noticed that her arm was hastily bandaged around her wrist, red seeping through it. 

The Japanese vampire got up quickly, meeting her halfway. "Mila! P-please, don't push yourself! You just lost some blood!" he scolded, sounding like a mother hen. 

The red headed girl grinned, hugging Yuuri. "You were so cool! I can't wait to tell my friends at school that I watched a _vampire_ fight!" 

The two older vampires watched, shocked, as Yuuri and the little girl conversed, like as if they were watching a ghost. Vampires that drank blood for the first time usually had no control over their blood lust after the first taste, resulting in the death of their victim. This child, however, looked like she was barely bit by a mosquito, and was talking jovially with a worried Yuuri despite her near-death experience with the other vampires.

"What the fuck kind of vampire did we get?" Yurio murmured to him, watching the Japanese vampire in confusion. 

Viktor smiled, interest piquing again. "I believe it's called a 'Katsuki Yuuri.'" he replied, his smile becoming heart shaped. He received a swift kick to the knee. 

"Dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, there are _some_ elements from another anime that I love that made it's way into this, oddly enough... RWBY. Like, seriously, this has more stuff inspired from RWBY in it that you'd think. I'm definitely updating the tags to show this (if I haven't got them already), but it has been fun mashing these two together. 
> 
> ...Maybe I should write that RWBY/YOI AU that I've been toying with for a while now... 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this newest chapter below!


	7. Progress and Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has been developing his abilities. But what happens when the wrong eyes start looking towards Russia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry with how late this has been! It's been kind of weird figuring out how to transition to the next segment in this, and I was able to finally figure out how I wanted to do it. Doesn't help that I thought up of a NEW story to write before I got this updated. ^^; Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_Sochi, two hundred fifty years ago_

“Vitya, keep _still_.” Yakov grumbled under his throat to the familiar silver haired vampire fussing with his hair. “There are many ancient vampires here in attendance. Your transfer to my clan will certainly be the main topic of gossip. Now _stay still_.” 

Viktor huffed, running his fingers through his long hair. “I know, Yakov, but I can’t help it. I’ve always hated these functions, ever since I was a child.” 

“Oh, is that right? I hadn’t the faintest idea.” Yakov grumbled, adjusting his coat to be more presentable. “Young people these days. Can’t even bother to stand still.” He pointed straight in his face with a serious look in his eye - as if he wasn’t always too serious. “Don’t speak unless you are addressed first. There are many old vampires here, and not many will entertain a pure blood _child_ so freely.” 

Ignoring Yakov’s dismissal of his age, Viktor’s eyes swept around the room, observing the other guests to the party. Some of the oldest vampires, Yakov included, always held a sort of gala, so that every vampire could make connections, perhaps make pacts to ensure no one group is invading another’s territory. 

All boring stuff, if he were being completely honest. 

He sighed, nodding his head. “I will behave then, Yakov.” he promised before abandoning Yakov’s side to the table of refreshments. 

He slipped past many a party goer, dressed in their finest. Some wore elaborate masks, to hide their faces. Others dancing together, pale skin and white fangs reflecting the outside moonlight. Viktor arrived at a long, wooden table, which held the refreshments that only the vampiric could stomach. He looked over the red filled goblets clumped together, letting his nose lead him to one that pleased him. As he reached out for one certain goblet, another hand had beat him to it. 

His eyes darted up to meet a pair of dark eyes, boring into his. He could see the ages pass through the other’s eyes. His eyes widened, feeling dumb as the much older vampire took the goblet. Pale, long fingers gently wrapped around the stem of the glass, his smoldering eyes meeting his coolly.

“Ah, my apologies. Were you wanting this one?” he asked, eyeing Viktor with all the amusement of an adult to a child. 

Viktor felt his cheeks heat up, tearing his gaze away to avoid offending the older vampire. “Ah, it’s fine, I can just-” Before he could finish, the older vampire held out a new goblet to him with a flourish. The Russian stared at him, baffled. 

The old one smiled, holding the goblet closer towards him. “This one’s scent is about the same. Isn’t that fortunate?” he mused. He shoved it closer to Viktor, dark eyes gleaming. “Take it.” It sounded more like a demand than a request.

Viktor blinked owlishly at him, taking the goblet. He stared down at his drink, feeling himself grow nervous. This one certainly _felt_ ancient. He might even give Yakov a run for his money. 

“So, you are the Nikiforov son that joined Yakov’s clan, yes?” he asked, his voice containing an unfamiliar accent to it. “It’s highly unusual for a pureblood to join a clan led by a turned.” 

Viktor finally took a sip from his goblet, letting the taste envelope his tongue. He looked back up at his elder, eyeing him carefully. “Well, you're not wrong, but Yakov has been around for many centuries. I felt that it was probably wiser for me to be led by someone much more experienced than I so that I can better understand.” 

“Understand what?” the elder mused. 

Viktor shrugged. “How to lead, how to communicate with my fellow vampires, turned and otherwise.” 

The older vampire eyed him in mild curiosity, causing Viktor to feel warm. He let his eyes wander over the other. 

He was tall and lean, with hair as black as midnight slicked back, exposing his forehead. He had dark eyes that sparkled with intelligence and age, almost as old as the stars themselves. His skin was pale from perhaps centuries of living under the light of the moon. 

He was beautiful to look at, to say the least. 

His companion regarded him equally, eyes traveling up his body. He gulped at the inspection. The dark haired vampire smiled coyly, holding out his hand. “I believe I have yet to introduce myself.” he mused, taking Viktor’s hand in his as they shook. He eyes flashed a blood red, a color that was synonymous to one of the oldest vampires of all time. 

“I am more popularly known as the Mirror. But you may call me Kagami.” Kagami smiled, his fangs protruding, red from the blood in his goblet. “It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Viktor Nikiforov.” 

❈ ❈ ❈

Viktor sighed, leaning back in his seat in his room, contemplating. It has been a couple of months since the incident with the rival vampire clan. A couple of months since they had almost lost a turf war. A couple months since the first time Viktor had felt a twinge of fear looking at Yuuri. 

Yuuri. 

He did look so much like his father, and made some of the same facial expressions. It was a little unnerving at first. Who wouldn’t be, when the first thing you see is glowing eyes, and the last you possibly see is a scythe carving into you? He couldn’t lie about that.

However, just getting to know Yuuri and who he was as a person… Well, that certainly changed any ideas he originally had. 

It wasn’t his first intention when he had the young man join his clan in Russia. Playing keep away with the Mirror sounded like a much better idea at the time. After all, the old coot would never expect him to hide his enemy’s son among his own ranks. That’d be playing with fire, and half breeds are supposedly wild cards if left uncontrolled. 

Except Yuuri wasn’t. He’s an adorable bean, with a smile that could heal all sickness and bad in the world. He is cinnamon roll incarnate, who bandaged up a little girl almost obsessively after he took a tiny sip of her blood, more concerned about hurting her and ensuring her comfort than his own life. Sure, he’s done unexpected things, but nothing that would trigger warning signs of danger. Viktor couldn’t help but admire how much the young vampire has grown into his own since leaving behind that small little town in Japan. He couldn’t help but feel proud that he was able to contribute and watch this growth unfold.

Yuuri was quite liked by his clan, too, especially getting some rather unbelievable attention from the likes of Yakov and Lilia, both of whom never really gave any of the other vampires in their clan nearly as much kindness. Maybe it was because Yuuri was, essentially, the baby of the clan (despite being an adult). Maybe it was the fact that he was a half breed (known only by Viktor, the Yuris, and Yakov, with the possible extent of the equally ancient Lilia). Maybe it could be because, unlike the others, Yuuri doesn’t give them too much grief. 

And it didn’t stop with them. Even Yurio seemed to be getting a sort of protective streak with Yuuri. The Japanese vampire received harsh training from the smaller vampire almost daily, but Viktor could tell that the blonde just wanted to ensure Yuuri’s safety, and to help him grow in his abilities as a fighter in order to defend himself. After all, Yuuri would have a harsh life if anyone learned of his status as a half breed. 

Viktor sighed, pushing himself up from his desk. He better go and find Yuuri. Knowing the time of night, Yurio was probably pushing the Japanese to the breaking point once again. Was it supposed to be some sort of obstacle course this time? Or was that last week?

The silver haired man wandered down the halls, finding the other rooms to be quiet, lacking another body. His blue eyes peeked past into Yuuri’s room, which remained largely undecorated. Despite having been here for a few months now, the young man had not done anything to make this place feel more like a home. It looked boring and characterless, save for a photo of his birth mother and another of his human family, and a matryoshka doll on his bedside table, a gift from the little human girl - Mila was it?- as a token of her gratitude. 

He should really take Yuuri shopping, so he could spruce up the room. It looked so terribly dull. And he should probably find him some better fitting clothing, since he had lost quite a bit of weight. 

Viktor ventured further down the halls, his sharp ears picking up the sounds of the training session going on. He was sort of surprised to hear other voices other than the two Yuris’, which piqued his interest. 

As he rounded the corner, he saw that several of his clan members have gathered on the sidelines to cheer Yuuri on in a one on one match with Yuri.

Viktor could see the much sleeker form of Yuuri, zipping around with Yurio, wielding the staff he was given for training. Since it would be a dead give away of his illegal heritage, it was agreed that Yuuri would train with a staff for the time being, colorful tape on the ends for where the “blade” of his scythe would be. Wielding said weapon, Yuuri spun into action, making quick movements with the staff while Yurio dodged with relative ease, still able to outmaneuver him due to years of practice. 

That didn’t mean that the Japanese boy wasn't quickly catching up.

It was impressive how much the boy had evolved since he started drinking blood. His intake was significantly less than the others, but he seemed to have just as much strength and speed as any of them fully topped off despite it, if not more. Just imagining the extent of his abilities if he drank his fill could be exponential. He has so much raw potential, it was killing Viktor to know just how strong he could be. 

Viktor leaned back against the wall, smiling as he watched the two Yuris have at it, his own critiques on Yuuri’s form going through his own head. They really ought to consider putting a weight on that staff or something to help him simulate the weight of the blade. Otherwise all this work on his speed will be for naught when he uses the real thing, which couldn't possibly be very light.

Just as he’s considering how to convey this with Yurio discreetly, a presence joined his side. Without looking, he waited for Yakov to speak. 

“Jericho has been spotted in Japan.” the ancient vampire said lowly, staring out at the fight before them.

“Is that right?” Viktor mused, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri, watching lean muscle rippling through the Japanese vampire's body as he blocked a hit from Yuri's fists. He looked so beautiful fighting like this. “It is a common hunting ground for-”

“They're making their way here.” Yakov added. Viktor turned, his eyes narrowing in confusion. 

“They are? I thought Jericho only had eyes for Kagami.” he mused, his voice going cold. He didn't like the sound of this news. 

Yakov huffed, still staring out to the training session. Yuuri had managed to trip up Yuuri, bringing the taped end of his staff to his neck, the end meant to represent his blade. Other members of the clan hooted and hollered for Yuuri being able to beat Yurio, even when the blonde swiftly kicked him off his feet shortly after. 

“Yes, but your little skirmish the other day left a survivor,” he growled lowly, crossing his arms. “And you can begin to guess as to what kind of monster he faced hidden in the Feltsman clan in St. Petersburg.” 

Viktor turned his eyes towards the group of vampires circling Yuuri, congratulating him on his first successful takedown of the blonde Russian, while said Russian was harshly critiquing his technique. 

“If a clanless rogue like Jericho heard about the monster with the scythe, you can be sure that the Mirror has gotten wind of it, too.” Yakov promised, sighing. “And my clan is not as big as it used to be. We wouldn’t be able to protect him even if everyone here accepted his breeding.” He looked up at Viktor, eyes serious. “You must get him out of Russia, at least until the witch hunt dies down.” He turned his eyes back towards the Japanese vampire. “He’ll surely be killed or captured if he stays here much longer.” 

Viktor frowned, looking over at the boy. “He just got here, Yakov. Surely we could-” he began to protest.

“Vitya.” Yakov sighed wearily, looking up at him. “Don’t think I haven’t thought of it myself. I wish I could do more.” 

Viktor frowned, setting his jaw decidedly. “I’ll take him to Switzerland. It’ll be nice for him to meet other vampires.” he said. He pushed up off the wall. “I’ll have Yurio come with us. I don’t trust anyone else to protect him other than myself.” 

Yakov nodded. “You have my permission to do so. Anything to avoid a catastrophe.”

Viktor sighed, running his hand through his hair, mind already racing with excuses to give to Yuuri. He can't exactly tell him what was going on. If he did, the boy would surely blame himself, and think himself responsible, much like how Viktor had convinced him that he would be responsible for his family's danger if he had stayed in Hasetsu. The young man had more than enough on his mind as it were. He'll just take this as an opportunity to show him another facet of vampire culture: connections. 

He turned to Yakov, meeting his eyes. "And you will alert us when it's safe to come back?" he asked. "I don't want to make him too suspicious of our sudden departure." 

"I will. I'll also alert you if their eyes turn your way." 

"Thank you, Yakov." He ran a hand through his hair again. "I best let them know of our next lesson, then." He just hoped that nothing will happen in between their travels there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I did a fully Viktor's POV chapter. Is Viktor developing a crush? How is he gonna hide Yuuri from other vampires in the guise of a lesson in vampire politics? Also, HE KNEW YUURI'S DAD?! 
> 
> And aaaaay, we get to meet new faces soon! 
> 
> What do you guys think? I was thinking of maybe doing another thing of what you think should happen or what you would like to see happen next! I haven't done one of those yet in this story, and I figure that it would be fun to incorporate it once again! (I just won't use anything that's spoiler-y unintentionally ^^ )
> 
> Let me know in the comments below! And if you have questions, ask away!


	8. Airborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys prepare for their big field trip to Switzerland. Viktor's sure having a difficult time convincing the Yuris that this trip is anything but a trip to see a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse. I should have had this up MUCH SOONER, but writer's block invaded, and... This was a crap chapter to write. This is probably still a crap chapter. I just hope it's a good crap chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys all had wonderful holidays, whichever ones you may celebrate, or if you just had a really good day. And happy new year, as well!! Let's end this old year with a new chapter, eh?

“Viktor, tell me about your friend.” The Russian vampire looked down at the smaller man, regarding him in interest. They carried quite a few bags between them, filled with an entire new wardrobe for Yuuri. Viktor had quite a fun time finding clothes for the younger vampire, especially when the Japanese was such a lovely model. 

However, it had quite honestly stunned him how little fashion mattered to Yuuri. 

"They're just clothes, Viktor. The ones I have still sort of fit." the Japanese had argued.

Viktor frowned, shaking his finger at Yuuri. “Yuuri, my dear, your clothing barely hangs onto your frame now. I can’t have you walking around in such frumpy looking clothing. Who would have thought you’d lose that much weight, though?” He held up another stylish and obviously very expensive shirt up to Yuuri, beaming. “We’ve got to make you look good in front of others so they can see your beauty!” 

Yuuri had huffed, looking decidedly put off and maybe annoyed. “I can see that, but I also want to be a little bit comfortable.” he argued. “Besides, what’s all this? Guuci? This is completely impractical.” 

Viktor had gasped in horror, as if he was personally insulted. “Yuuri! Fashion is not impractical! You take that back, young man!” 

The Japanese vampire had looked like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I was raised in an onsen. Practicality overrules fashion.” he deadpanned, voice flat. 

It took Viktor promising to buy the other man some snack food from one of the outdoor stalls in order to get him to cooperate after the first twenty minutes of shopping. But it was a small price to pay to watch art in motion, and to dress said art up in beautiful clothing. 

They walked down the shopping district, arms laden with clothing and other items, Yuuri nibbling contentedly on a steamy pirozhki, in search of Yurio. With any luck, he may be in a music or gaming store, waiting impatiently on them with an uncute scowl on his face. Probably ready to yell at them for shopping as long as they have. 

The silver haired man tapped his chin in thought at the young man's question, debating just how much to share. Christophe Giacometti was...well, a lot to handle. He smiled at him, feeling himself lost in brown eyes. “Chris is quite the character. I’ve known him for a century or two. I can tell you about him all day, but I think it’d be better to meet him in person instead.” He chuckled as he thought of something. "Just be aware, he comes on a little strong, so be prepared to lose personal space." 

Yuuri frowned slightly, pursing his lips slightly. Viktor couldn’t get over how adorable that expression looked. Or how luscious his lips looked… Or would look if they weren’t so chapped. Good thing he bought all that chapstick at the last store. This boy was in desperate need of it. 

Yuuri turned his attention away from Viktor, his eyes sparkling, devouring the last little bit of his meal in a few bites while taking in the view. The Russian couldn’t help but admire how his eyes shined. It was fascinating watching the thoughts rush through his head, the slight furrow in his eyebrows as he pondered his next question. 

“Why the sudden trip, Viktor? I know you like to wing some things, but this seems a little sudden even for you.” Yuuri remarked. 

Eek. Okay, not good. Distract him! “Well, I was thinking that it’d be good for you to forge relationships with other vampires outside of our clan, obviously, and Chris is a great start. He’s a socialite to begin with, and he throws many parties. Plenty of opportunities to get to know other vampires as well.” 

“But I look a lot like my father...” Yuuri replied, his eyes wavering in concern. Viktor watched him fidget with the straps of his bags in concern. “Isn’t that a big concern?” 

“Yuuri,” Viktor stopped, turning to the young man. Yuuri looked up reluctantly, his eyes shining. _Am I seeing your mother’s eyes when they shine like this?_ he couldn't help but wonder. _Your father never had such expressive eyes._ He gave him a placating smile to ease his fears. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. You act nothing like him, and a lot of your expressions aren’t his… Well, except for when you’re fighting, but that’s about it.” He smiled softer reassuringly. “Trust me, you’ll be fine. I trust Christophe with my life; I’m sure he won’t let anyone hurt you, either.” 

Yuuri sighed, his shoulders relaxing suddenly. He looked relieved. “Okay. I trust you, Viktor. And I’ll trust Mr. Giacometti, too.” He smiled, looking much more at ease. “We should probably hurry up and find Yurio. He’s not going to be too happy we wasted so much time on clothes.” 

The younger vampire started walking again, the lights glowing around him. Viktor felt himself warm at the sight, his pale cheeks turning a tinge pink at the sight. Yuuri looked ethereal, beautiful, in this light. This was a moment that Viktor wanted to capture forever. 

The young man turned around to him, his face confused. “Viktor? Are you coming?” he asked, his voice puzzled. 

Viktor smiled, chuckling. “Coming, coming.” he promised in a sing song voice, catching up to the younger man. As they walked, VIktor let his mind wander to the events that were happening now. With Jericho on the move, and the Mirror sending out minions to search for his son, Viktor had his work cut out for him. 

A reclusive loner like Jericho was easy to avoid. While many have never seen their face, Jericho is often seen working alone. To add to that, the lone vampire didn’t seem to have a clan to go back to, and had eyes only for destruction on the Mirror and his plans. They could easily keep themselves undercover around the rogue vampire, and ensure Yuuri’s safety with numbers. 

The Mirror’s clan, however, would be harder but not much difficult to avoid. While the ancient vampire’s reach was broad and powerful, the man himself hardly ever left his territory in Japan, and would send envoys out to search for him. Said envoys would be easy to take out, and the Mirror would be in the dark of their whereabouts for quite a while. Viktor highly doubted that word of Yuuri and his scythe got as far as the East, but there was still that chance that the ancient vampire that ruled it may act on the rumors about the young half vampire, especially if the lone survivor of the territory battle from a few months ago got that far. However, the Russian intended for them to be long gone out of the city before word could travel farther, taking Yuuri with him. 

The Russian smiled as he glanced at Yuuri. He made a promise to his family, and to Yuuri. He will keep him safe from other vampires, as well as teach him to take care of himself. It was probably the only thing he could offer. It was a far more preferable future than if the Mirror sank his claws into the half breed. 

He jumped as Yuuri looked at him from over his shoulder, and felt his heart flutter at the beauty that was the stars in his eyes. Glimmering, shining, breathtaking.

“Viktor? What are you looking at?” His voice had a melody Viktor hadn't really listened to before.

Viktor smiled gently. “Oh, just beauty in motion.” he replied.

❈ ❈ ❈ 

“Oi, Viktor. What’s this sudden trip about?” Yuri demanded, the blonde glaring at him from his seat. 

The Russian vampires and their half vampire Japanese companion were in an airplane headed off to Switzerland to visit Viktor’s long time friend Chris. While Viktor was able to convince Yuuri that this was nothing more than a trip and a ‘getting to know you’ thing for vampires, Yuri Plisetsky was otherwise convinced. Not once had the silver haired man mentioned planning a trip to see Chris, and he certainly hadn’t talked to him about it before now. 

Viktor sighed, glancing over at the Japanese Yuuri beside the window. The younger vampire was sound asleep, dead to the world and snuggled up in a blanket and soft hoodie. He looked far too cute and innocent. The things it did to Viktor’s heart. 

The older Russian turned to the younger, his blue eyes serious. “Yakov had informed me about some unsavory activity coming from Japan.” he said in a low voice, eyes flicking back at Yuuri’s sleeping form. 

Yurio swore softly, frowning in response. “The Mirror?” he hissed. 

Viktor nodded. “And Jericho.” he added. 

The blonde swore again. “Great. We’ve got the two millennia dirt bag and the clanless psycho. Fan-fucking-tastic.” He glowered, flicking his eyes over to the Japanese vampire. “He better be fucking grateful to us at the end of all this bullshit.” he growled. 

“In all honesty, if we’re able to help him get a normal life among vampires, that’d be a success in itself.” Viktor admitted with a sigh. “But things are not going to be that easy, I’m afraid.” 

Yuri grumbled, crossing his arms and pulling his feet onto his seat. “Shit." He pulled out his phone, starting up one of the offline games he had downloaded. "You better not get us killed, dumbass."

Viktor sighed, reclining his seat just a little bit. "Believe me. I'm going to do everything I can to ensure both of your safety." he murmured, closing his eyes. "Try and get some rest." 

❈ ❈ ❈ 

Yuuri woke with a sudden jolt. Something was pressing hard to his throat, threatening to slice his head off of his shoulders. His eyes grew wide in horror, his voice dying in his throat. Fear boiled in his belly, completely taken off guard. He had no idea where he was. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, curling around to put him in a choke hold. He felt a pair of lips ghost over his ear. 

"My, my. Look at how you've grown." it purred coldly, the blade pressing harder to his neck. He had to suppress a whimper as that cold voice chuckled lowly. He tried to open his mouth, to warn Viktor and Yuri, only to realize the space around him was far too dark to be the plane. So where was he? 

The voice chuckled, his captor's breath hot on his skin. "I'm impressed. It's almost like looking in a mirror." the voice purred, the tone light but hidden with dark intentions. "I'm less impressed, however, that you would think you could escape me." 

"Wh-who...who are you?" Yuuri managed to rasp, his breathing short and shallow, unwilling to take any breath deeper for fear of cutting his own throat open. 

That low chuckle returned, and he whimpered as the blade pressed closer to his jugular. "Who am I?" the voice asked. "Why, you should know that by now, child. However, I suppose you might want to see for yourself." 

In a flash, a mirror appeared before him in the darkness, a light shining down from it. Yuuri's eyes grew wider still as he saw what could only have been two of him reflected back at him. His captor behind him was a couple centimeters than him, his own raven colored hair slicked back from his pale face. Red flashed in the cold, black eyes boring into their reflections, his fanged smirk gleaming in the low light. 

The man behind him laved his tongue over Yuuri's pale neck, fangs brushing lightly against the skin. "Surprised? You shouldn't be. After all, you're my son." 

The knife sliced through Yuuri's throat before he could scream. 

❈ ❈ ❈ 

Yuuri jolted awake in the real world, hands immediately shooting to his throat. He panted, body shaking as he tried to recollect himself, finding himself back on the plane. His chest heaved, almost aching as he worked on steadying his breath. 

"It's just a dream." he whispered to himself, removing his hands from his neck and putting them down on his lap. He continued taking careful breaths, talking to himself. "Just...a dream..." He glanced over at the Russian vampires next to him, worry creeping in him. 

Both vampires were sound asleep, thankfully undisturbed from his outburst. He sighed heavily in relief, pushing his forehead into the seat in front of him. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing longer while trying to wash away the memory of the dream. 

Just what was that dream? Yuuri wasn't sure what to think of it. It was peculiar. It was probably just a product of his own anxiety. Viktor had stressed numerous times that Yuuri had to be careful with his status, and that if his father got wind of him, he'd be in huge danger. Yuuri shuddered, remembering the last time that he had run into someone associated with his father. He was lucky to have made it out of that mess last time. 

The Japanese man sighed, finally feeling calm enough to relax. He shifted from his position against the seat to the cabin wall, letting the plane rock him back to sleep. As he fell back asleep, he didn't notice the slitted pair of ice blue eyes staring worriedly as he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, there is no excuse for my lateness. I WANT to blame my lack of concentration, but I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry again for my current trend in updates, guys. I really do apologize. 
> 
> However, I want to get myself back on track with my updates, so I'm going to resolve to do much better with updates! Get back to my old schedule! And hopefully be able to work out getting out of this funk of lateness. Especially if it's stopping me from updating my other stories if I can't work through the next one in line. 
> 
> Hope that you all had a wonderful year, and I hope you have an even better new year! Or you know, one that's as good as 2017, if that was a really good year for you. 
> 
> Also, is it just me, or is Viktor starting to have Feelings™?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this (I feel inevitable, knowing me) vampire fanfic! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> In the mean time, Twin Lilies and the Music Box are both in the editing room!


End file.
